YuGiOh! Moving On: Season One
by X0Cherry0X
Summary: After the Pharaoh left, it feels like things are the same... But It isn't. Yugi may have what is left of the Pharaoh inside him, and new evil forces thrive for It's power. New and old Characters, Life depending duels and maybe romance. Find out now!
1. Starting Anew

A new story behind everyone. New conflicts, new enemies. Yugi feeling emptiness inside since the Pharaoh left to rest in peace. But is there more than meets the eye?

**Author's Note:** Yeah :3 This is my first Fanfiction I made, I know I see a lot of errors but you can mention it so I can improve. I want to start a few weeks after the Pharaoh left. I WILL be changing characters here and there to update on what they are up to. And yes there will be some new villains and old ones coming back Shhh! Won't say. So for now enjoy as I try to make the second chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! This is just a Fanfiction. :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mai Valentine<strong>_

'I've moved on, I can't let my past take over me, I promise you Joey, I'm not letting anything bring me down!' Mai thought as she drove across the sunset on her Motorcycle while her hair blew with the wind. She couldn't face the fact that she was the one who caused pain to Joey, blinded by the Orichalcos she never noticed that all he wanted to do was to save her. She immediately shook her head, she needed to think positive. Mai reached for a card from her deck with one hand flipping the Deck Container grabbing the Harpie Lady card. She held to the card tightly against her chest and drove off to the distance.

"I'll be back soon..." She smiles.

_**Yugi Moto **_

"Grandpa! I'm going now." Yugi says before quickly leaving the Game Shop.

"Take care!" Grandpa replies as he sweeps the floor of the Game Shop back and forth.

'It's been almost 4 weeks since the Pharaoh left, a little lonely sometimes. But I have to get used to it, like he said, we will always be together no matter what. Our bonds of friendship will never grow apart. Sometimes It's hard to even sleep feeling a bit of emptyness inside me. A gap that needs to be filled... ' Yugi thinks walking the sidewalks by a fence surrounded by flourishing flowers.

"Hey Yug'" A voice shouts behind him as the voice begins to grow closer. It was Joey."I thought we were supposed to meet up in front of the Shop. But gramps said you already left." Joey turns back and waves his hand back and forth calling the others.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I kind of woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Yugi scratched his head nervously as he tried to tighten up his loose book bag.

"Come on! We know you! What's up?" Joey wrapped one arm around Yugi's neck walking alongside him with a soft smirk look on his face. Joey's expression seemed slightly surprised then tones down now understanding what is wrong with Yugi."Is it because of the Pharaoh?" Joey says quietly while Tristan and Tea finally caught up.

"Yeah... I keep having these dreams lately. It involves him and what we went through. Giving these flashes in my head of all the challenges we took on then when he said goodbye entering that gate..." Yugi says emotionally looking down to the ground clenching his fists slowly holding back the tears that are struggling to let out.

Tea overheard what Yugi said. She had feelings for the Pharaoh, It seemed like it impacted her the same way it did to Yugi. She placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi... Saying goodbye to him was hard, but remember, he will always be in our hearts. No matter what type of situation we are put in, we can handle it knowing he will always be by us." Tea explains with a weakened smile. She knew her words wouldn't effect Yugi so well since she's been pretty much saying the same thing to him every time.

"Thanks Tea. By the way, where's Duke? Wasn't he suppose to drive us to school?" Yugi narrows his head around looking for him. Suddenly a smacking sound was heard behind Yugi.

"You idiot! I told you we should have just sent Joey to look for Yugi and for us to just wait for him back at the shop. Jeez! I need more female friends." Tea rolls her eyes and face palms while Tristan rubs the back of his head.

"Ow! My bad." Tristan glares at Tea then turns to face Tea. "Should we go back?" Tristan asks as they stopped walking then they huddled together.

"We could. But I heard he got a new car. You know how Duke is with his cars." Tea says holding her bag with one hand.

"Yo! Over here!" Duke's voice is heard while driving a car... The same car he had but in red.

Everyone was silent just staring at his car with disappointment.

"What? What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Duke looks at the mirror on his car seeing nothing on his face whatsoever. He turns to them again with a confused expression.

"It's the same damn car! You kept talking about it all the time just for this!" Joey raises his fist because he was annoyed that Duke kept mentioning that he's getting a new car.

"Woah! Chill!" Duke brushes his hair back seductively. "Come on now! At least it's not all scratched up like the one before." Duke explains with a soft smirk. "Now get on, I don't wanna be late." Duke says opening the door from his seat. Joey heads towards the Passenger seat but was blocked by Duke.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Joey seemed confused yet a bit aggravated by his actions.

"Ladies in the front." Duke says smirking at Joey looking up at him. Joey begins to mumble slightly angered and heads to the back as he sits by Tristan and Yugi as his arms were crossed.

"At least someone here is at least decently polite. Humph!" Tea sits in the passenger seat. Duke then begins to drive off.

_**Seto Kaiba**_

"Big Bro!" Mokuba says in a hurry as he enters Kaiba's office a little concerned.

"What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba stops typing on his laptop crossed leg with a black Tux on since he was going to attend some kind of meeting concerning his company soon.

"You're not going to like this. But Pegasus is here." Mokuba turns his head to the side not wanting to look at his reaction. He kept his arms behind his back nervously fidgeting.

"What? What does he want now? Tell him that I am busy Mokuba." Kaiba says angered then goes back to his work. He was not in the mood for Pegasus, or ever. He was planning to add new features to Kaiba Land, ever since the Pharaoh left he was no longer concerned about dueling since his rival was most of the time the Pharaoh.

"He says it's urgent. We tried asking him to leave but it seems pretty important bro. So-" Mokuba was interrupted by Kaiba.

"Mokuba! I am busy! I have a meeting soon I have no tolerance for that Children's cartoon loving freak." Kaiba responds but then he heard knocking on the door.

Roland's voice was heard, his tone was low and nervous, not wanting to bother Kaiba. Mokuba turns back to Kaiba and nods because he knew it was for Pegasus.

"Come in." Kaiba braces himself as the door slowly opens revealing a red outfit and white/silver hair a few inches under his shoulders and his left eye still covered from Yami Bakura's previous actions.

"Oh, Kaiba-Boy why haven't you responded to my calls? We need to start talking more often, It IS quite lonely back in my company." Pegasus says dramatically making hand gestures while Roland behind him with a nervous face for letting Pegasus in.

"What do you want? Do you not see I have no time for your games!" Kaiba stands up and slams his hands on the table not wanting to get involved with him whatsoever. Both Mokuba and Roland shook from Kaiba's reaction. Mokuba then walks out with Roland leaving them alone knowing that Kaiba would kick out Mokuba eventually.

"You should calm down. That's not the proper way to welcome your guests. But back to the point Kaiba-boy, issues need to be addressed." Pegasus's expression changed to a more serious look. "Someone hacked into my company... And it has Kaiba Corp all over it. I'm planning on sueing you until you find out who did this. I'm not too aggravated about it since I know you wouldn't do such things. But it is best to make sure." Pegasus stated. His tone grew louder so Kaiba would glue the words inside his head.

"What are you talking about? If my company did that It would have been detected!" Kaiba slammed his fist on the table making it shake. "Someone's after my company once again! Not surprising, listen Pegasus. Call it off." Kaiba tells him with a calmer expression not trying to get himself sued by his actions.

"I cannot Kaiba, sadly it was recommended, now if you excuse me." Pegasus turns around and starts walking to the door as Mokuba and Roland stood outside. "Don't take it personal Kaiba. Business is Business, and I must protect my company." Pegasus walks out leaving Kaiba furiously speechless.

**[ Chapter 1 End ] **


	2. The Endless Nightmares

A short chapter, this is where everything starts to begin. Kaiba's hunt for the truth, Yugi and Tea's bonding and how much they mean to each other. But, will it last for long?

**Author's Note:** A short chapter yeah, was kinda busy and In the mood for an Idea. Still new to this environment so I have to adjust my profile and all to keep ya updated :3 So read and enjoy the small yet Heart-warming chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else involving the show. Just a Fanfiction :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yugi Moto<strong>_

Finally reaching the school as they got out of Duke's car, Duke decided to look for parking and allowed the others to go in first. It was pretty early and students were still entering the school and standing by the school walls having small conversations with their friends. The four of them decided to go inside.

"Hey Yugi about the dreams you had. Have you ever wonder if you still have a part of the Pharaoh inside you - Um like you still have his energy. Sorry it's kinda hard to explain." Tea scratches her head and giggles nervously as Tristan and Joey were arguing over whose paying for pizza later on.

"I know what you mean." Yugi smiled back at her, but with a tone of worry. "I've been wondering about the same thing... But sometimes I'm having these dreams lately about Darkness trying to kill me, these voices appearing. It's scary, I saw the world being swallowed by darkness. I have no idea how that relates to him at all." Yugi places his hand by his chest but then looks up at Tea with a light smile. "We can't feel bad forever, he's in a better place now." Yugi tells Tea as she hugs him tightly.

"That's the spirit Yugi." Tea smiles letting go of the surprise hug that she gave him but she was starting to get concerned from the Nightmares he's been having. He was slightly shocked and blushed lightly as he began to blush.

_**? ? ?**_

"Even without the Pharaoh. The energy that is left of him still lies within the host that was used. Yugi Moto... That is all we need." A female voice is heard, her voice was elegant with a touch of sarcasm. One by one candles filled with purple flame was lighting up a circular room with a tablet far across with the Millennium Items drawn on it, but the items are carved in black.

"My lord, using his portion of what is left of the Pharaoh's host may make these Items reality?" A male deep voice said behind the woman.

"Yes. They were created to be used against the real Millennium Items. But It's creation was a failure until they found out the only way of making it work was to use a Pharaoh's soul but it was too late. And Yugi is the key to making that happen, I will create what the Ancient Egyptians failed to do, even if the Pharaoh has vanished he will still pay for what he did to me 5,000 years ago!" Her voice grew louder and the purple flames grew brighter as it revealed two other people bowing behind her.

_**Duke Devlin**_

"Goddammit! I can't find a freaking space." Duke drives around looking for a space for his car but he is now blocks away from the school, the light was on red so he stopped his car and waited for it to change while tapping his fingers on the car door. A black limo stopped next to him as Duke turned to it and saw a figure of Pegasus, he didn't believe it at first. But then he looked closer and it was him. 'Pegasus?' He thought staring at him on the window. The Light changed to green as the limo drove off but Duke just stared at the limo drive. He wasn't aware that the street light changed now, but a sudden honk from behind him startled him as he then drove off to the next corner

_**Seto Kaiba **_

"Mokuba! Search the History of Kaiba Corp. interacting with Industrial Illusions." Kaiba says in a commanding voice as Mokuba nods and hurries out of his office. 'No one is going to hack my Company. But how? If it is one of my Employees i have to call in a meeting. But what I wonder is... How much information did they steal?' Kaiba thought looking out his window as he clenched his fists.

**[ Chapter 2 End ] **


	3. Losing Hope Too Quickly

What's up with Yugi? He even said he moved on but something is holding him back? Why does he keep pushing his friends away? Was Yami's farewell really that important to Yugi? So Kaiba is finally taking action and searching who was involved? Was it one of his employees? Or a new company after his power or revenge?

**Author's Note: **Ugh! Still soooo sorry for the short chapters, these were already made so I can't do much to them, but after Ch.5 I'll promise that I'll make them longer and less sloppy ;D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else involving the show. Just a Fanfiction :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yugi Moto<strong>_

Yugi sat down on his chair while taking out his deck and looking through them. He hasn't changed them since Atem left. Tea looked down on him and leans closer to his table placing her elbow on it resting her chin.

"You know Yugi..." Tea smiles brightly as she reached for her pocket and took out a deck then she places it on the table. "Ever since I've watched you guys play Duel Monsters, I wondered if I should look into it more. I bought some Booster Packs and made my own deck." Tea smiles and hands him the Deck.

"Wow! That's great! Did you put in Magic Cards and Trap Cards to boost up your defenses?" Yugi starts to look through her deck which was mostly filled with Fairy Type cards and a fair amount of Magic Cards and Trap Cards.

"Yeah, you know Yugi... You can tell me anything." Tea turned her head to the side with a worried expression on her face. She grabbed a chair from a desk and places it in front of Yugi's desk and sits on it while Yugi skims through her deck. Yugi sighs and looks deep into her eyes, seeing the way Yugi made that face, Tea knew he was hiding more than what he already told them. She was there to support him all the way, no matter what the situation is, but Yugi is blocking her out not just her but everyone else, he used to tell her everything but when the Pharoah left he's been distant from the others.

"Tea, I know you care about me but I'm okay." Yugi smiles at her. Even he knew that Tea wouldn't fall for that 'I'm okay' act. Tea shook her head and leaned closer grabbing both of his hands firmly and placing them together. People around them didn't pay any mind to what they were doing. Joey and Tristan went out of the classroom to get them some Juice from the Machine.

"I don't believe you. It takes one to know one. Our friendship is too close, tell me Yugi... Please! Seeing you like this hurts me. I missed your cheerful self and that feeling to take on anything. We want the old Yugi back-" Tea was interrupted by Yugi suddenly standing up. Tea looked at him in surprise. "Yugi, what's wrong?" Tea tries to stand up but Yugi rushed out of the classroom.  
>"Yugi! Yugi! Where are you going?" Tea yells standing up quickly as she rushed to the door but it was too late, Yugi was now out of sight.<p>

Yugi ran up the stairs leading to the roof, he opened the door and headed towards the fence. He placed his hand on it and held to it tightly. "They don't get it. I'm fine, mentioning that topic just makes it worse." Yugi said, his voice started to crack almost like he was about to cry. He shook his head."No. Yugi get it together!" He kicked the fence. Yugi suddenly felt a spark on his chest quickly reacting to it by placing his left hand on it. "Pharao-" Yugi wan interrupted by the roof door opening.

"Yug'! Where are ya?" Joey's voice was heard and quickly Yugi's spark went off as he turned back and saw Joey, Tristan and Tea.

_**Duke Devlin**_

Duke entered the classroom where Yugi and the others are supposed to be in. "Uh... Guys?" Duke searched around.

"Duke!" A girl screams and others starts to huddle around him like crazed Fangirls blocking his path.

"Well~ They'll be okay without me. Soooo ladies! Ladies! Hold up, I got time for all of ya." Duke winks and sits seductively on a desk crossed legged brushing back his hair while starting to play with it with a finger.

_**Seto Kaiba**_

"Seto! We found no traces of interaction with Industrial Illusions. The last time we did was 5 weeks ago. Big bro! What are we gonna do? I don't want you to get sued." Mokuba says standing by his desk as he sweats fear. He didn't want his brother to lose everything especially Kaiba Land. Seto places his hand over his head. He suddenly stands up and grabs his suitcase.

"Mokuba let's go." Kaiba says tightening his black tie and fixing his suit as he opens the door and walks out with Mokuba. They walk side by side on a hallway where his employees walk by him. He stares at them suspecting if they were the one who was fooling him. But he wonders why would they do it now. They were in front of an elevator as it opened letting out some people and others going in as well as Kaiba and Mokuba. He pressed the 1st floor button.

"Big Bro... Where are we going?" Mokuba looks up at him curiously hoping he would answer his question.

"You'll see. We have to do this the hard way. We're going to Industrial Illusions to investigate if Pegasus is playing games with us. We will search through where our Company 'Supposedly' hacked his." Kaiba responds as the Elevator stops. They start walking out and spots Roland. "Get the Car." Kaiba orders as Roland bows and hurries out. 'Pegasus is not giving me details. So I have to force it out of him... How can he just sue me without getting any proof? He must be associating with someone else!' Kaiba thought as he waited outside for Roland. It was quiet between Mokuba and himself since he was not in the mood for small talk, his cold looking expression says it all. He has handled people trying to take over his company. But not this, someone using his companies' computer system to hack another. 'But of course! These fools who dare use my company thought that my advanced computer system would be able to hack into others.' Kaiba thought as Roland pulled over and steps out opening the door for Kaiba and Mokuba. Roland steps back in the driver's seat.

"Industrial Illusions." Kaiba says as Roland starts the motor and drives off.

**[ Chapter 3 End ] **


	4. The Deity Within Part 1

**Author's Note:** Yeah! I'm having issues with the Underlining and stuff like that, it gets kinda annoying when you have to do it over and over. But! I'm confident about this Fanfic :3 Things will slowly progress, it looks like I'm kinda going quickly but its going the direction I want it to go. :D

**[ NOTE!: There WILL be Fake cards in here to make it more like the ANIME :D ]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else involving the show. Just a Fanfiction :3_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yugi Moto<strong>_

Joey charged towards Yugi and grabbed him by the collar of shirt pulling him up aggresively staring him dead in the eyes."Yug'! What is up with you you lately? We've been worried about you!" Joey yells at him pulling Yugi closer to his face.

"Joey! Stop let him go!" Tea quickly heads towards Joey but was blocked by Tristan's arm as Tristan shook his head. Tea looked up and Tristan with saddened eyes narrowing back at Joey.

"..." Yugi was silent the entire time just looking at the ground trying to avoid contact with Joey. He didn't want to face the fact that if a new Darkness rose, he can't stop it. But he's blinded that his friends are always there to protect him... It's like he forgot all about the Bonds Of Friendship. Forgot about moving forward. "I- I... I just can't... I can't..." Yugi says sniffing a bit. "What if a new and stronger enemy is born? I don't have the power of the Pharaoh to take it on..." Yugi says but suddenly a bright shining yellow light appeared on Yugi's chest as Joey let him go. The light began to grow and grow...

Yugi opened his eyes and found himself in the place inside the puzzle. Yugi was surpised he didn't believe he would ever be back here. He felt that he needed to go left so he quickly rushes to the area where is heart leads him. He opened doors trying to look for that feeling... But the sense grew much closer and closer unaware of what he may encounter... But there was a door that stood out.

"In there..." A kind soft voice echoed through the area. Yugi searched around quickly trying to find the source. He gently nodded and reached for the handle and pushed it in slowly revealing a room with a dark flamed cloaked man standing at the end of the room.

The cloaked being revealed a strange looking Duel Disk stating that it wants to duel Yugi. "You will be bounded by your own darkness if you do not defeat me in a duel." It spoke in a darkened tone demanding a duel.

Yugi blinked and a duel disk appeared on his left arm surprised by it he saw his deck already placed on it. He readied his duel disk a bit confused of what he is facing.

**[Cloaked Figure: 4000 Yugi: 4000]**

"I shall begin..." The Cloaked Figure spoke as it drew a card from it's deck. "First I shall summon **Forgotten Deity** in defense mode [ **ATK: 400 DEF: 500** ✰2 ] and place on card face down." It says while placing the cards on the duel disk also appearing on the field. [**4 Cards in hand**]

"Alright! Draw!" Yugi dramatically picked up a card from his deck and placed it on his hand. He then looked at the monster the Figure had on the field. 'I haven't dueled since the Pharaoh left...' He thought. "I summon **Alpha The Magnet Warrior** in attack mode! [ **ATK: 1400 DEF: 1700** ✰4 ]. But then I use **Mystical Space Typhoon** to destroy your facedown!" Yugi says loudly pointing at his facedown as it vanishes from the field. "Now **Alpha** destroy his **Forgotten Deity**!" Yugi commands as Alpha charges towards Deity and slices it with its Magnetic Sword destroying it. "I place once card facedown and end my turn." Yugi says placing the card on the duel disk. 'That was too easy. But I wonder what was that facedown...' Yugi thought.[**3 Cards in Hand**]

**[Cloaked Figure: 4000 Yugi: 4000]**

The Cloaked figure drew a card. "I use **Graceful Charity**. Which allows me to draw 3 cards and Discard two." He drew 3 more cards [**7 Card in hand **] and discarded 2 [**5 Cards in hand **]. "Then Pharaoh. I summon **Falsebound Deity** in attack mode. [** ATK: 1300 DEF: 300** ✰3 ] I activate it's effect. When there is a monster with **Deity** in its name and lower than 4 stars in the graveyard, I can add the Attack and Defense points of that one monster to my **Falsebound Deity** and that monster is Forgotten Deity.[ **ATK: 1700 DEF: 800** ✰3 ]." It spoke.

"No It's now stronger than my Alpha!- Wait did he just call me Pharaoh?" Yugi stepped back blinking in confusion.

"But I am not done. From my hand I activate this Magic Card,** Formidable Deity's Offering**. Which negates any Magic card or Trap cards from being played in my opponent's side of the field until the end of my turn. But with a cost. I cannot draw on my next turn." He said as he pointed at Yugi."**Falsebound Deity**, attack the Pharaoh's monster with Force Wasps!" He commands as Falsebound opens its stitched mouth and releases blood filled wasps at Alpha.

"Ah!" Yugi covered his face because of the impact from the attack to his monster.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn. Soon Pharaoh. You will be bound here forever." The figure spoke. [ **3 Cards in hand** ]

**[Cloaked Figure: 4000 Yugi: 3600] **

'What's up with this guy?' Yugi thinks. 'Heart of the cards. Please.' Yugi draws with his eyes closed and concentrating deeply. [**4 Cards in hand**] he slowly opens it and sees **Monster Reborn**! 'Yes!' Yugi thought

"Alright! I use **Monster Reborn** to bring back **Alpha The Magnet Warrior**!" Yugi says as Alpha returns back to the field."But then I sacrifice Alpha to summon! **Summoned Skull**! [ **ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200** ✰6 ] in attack mode! Now attack Its **Falsebound Deity**." Yugi commands as Summoned Skull creates a thunderous ball with its hands and throws it at Falsebound.

"Activate **Mirror Force**." It says as the card rises.

"I activate my **Trap Jammer**! To destroy your trap!" Yugi counters with a cute smirk on his face.

"What!" It says with shock as his trap card is destroyed and the attack continues destroying his monster. "Urgh! Pharaoh. A mere luck won't save you!" It shouts.

**[Cloaked Figure: 3200 Yugi: 3600]**

Yugi smiled with determination. "Then I play a card facedown and end my turn! By the way, who are you?" Yugi asked [**1 Cards in hand**]

"I am your sadness, your darkness. You have allowed me to swallow what is left of the Pharaoh's energy that remains here. The remaining light entity brought you here to destroy me, sadly I had an advantage since you were at your weakest point. But that won't occur." It explained while making common hand gestures. "But continuing my onslaught and your defeat! Because of the magic card I used last turn I am not able to draw. So I use this Magic card **Pot Of Greed** which allows me to draw 2 cards [**4 Cards in hand**]" It begins to draw 2 more cards. "This shall end you once and for all. And forever your soul shall be darkened... If that happens I will have enough energy to take over your body and trap you here!" It laughs as it raises a card in the air. "**Deity Of The Forgotten Prophet**!" It says out loud while the card shines. [**3 Cards in hand**] "It will lead to a risk.. A risk that will deplete 3000 of my Life Points, and removing 2 Deity monsters from the grave to bring out...

**Mighteous The Grand Deity**!" [ **ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500** ✰4 ] It calls out with pride as a Masculine beast rises from the shadows of the ground only having a face of the Millennium Eye with a cloak holding on by the shoulders in the front with Egyptian Scriptures written over it. [**2 Cards in hand**]

Yugi looked at how big the creature is. And the fact that it only has 4 Stars. "Four stars? You could have just summoned it!" Yugi gulps bracing the wind that was let out as soon as Mighteous appeared.

"Pharaoh, It can only be summoned by removing 2 Deity monsters from the grave and depleting almost three fourths of my Life Points... This Divine Deity will end you! There is NO escape!" It starts to laugh with madness as darkness begins to cover the room.

Yugi looks up at the creature in fear of what it can do. Wondering if it was worth 3000 of its lifepoints...

**[Cloaked Figure: 200 Yugi: 3600]**

_Will Yugi find a way to defeat the powerful creature? Or will he finally meet his own fate knowing he brought this upon himself?_

**[ Chapter 4 End ]**


	5. The Deity Within Part 2

**Author's Note:** Well I stopped giving the hints before you guys started reading, It was kinda cheesy xP So yeah. This was my last Chapter before making my Chapters longer and more detailed so depending if I'm not busy I'll continue. So for now enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else involving the show. Just a Fanfiction :3**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi Moto<strong>

"Now feel what you have brought upon yourself Pharaoh! Mighteous! Destroy his Summoned Skull with Wicked Catastrophe!" The Cloaked man commands as a dark cloud arose above Summoned Skull and it began to rain Giant Meteor like purple flames melting Summoned Skull and destroying it.

**Cloaked Figure: 200 Yugi: 3100**

"But Pharaoh! The catastrophe hasn't ended yet! If the monster that Mighteous attacked is in attack mode the defense of that monster is deducted from your lifepoints as well!" The Cloaked figure started to laugh as the flames headed towards Yugi.

"Ahhhhhh!" Yugi yells as he then breaths heavily, the damage felt somewhat real like the monsters in this world wasn't holographic.

"I then place one card facedown." It concludes. [ **1 Card left in hand **]

**Cloaked Figure: 200 Yugi: 1900**

"Witness your end Pharaoh! Nothing can stop my beast! Realize what you brought upon yourself..." It speaks while raising its arms.

'My facedown... I forgot what it was. Heh, the blast was too drastic... I-I can't remember...' Yugi thought as he tried to get an image of the card in his head. Eyes dim, hunchback and arms weak. Yugi tries to draw a card but almost fails... [ **4 Cards in hand** ] "I place** Feral Imp **in defense mode [ **ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400** ✰4 ] -" Yugi was suddenly interrupted.

"I activate my facedown. **Twisted Fate**! by paying 100 of my lifepoints I can switch a faceup monster on the field to attack mode. Like I said Pharaoh... Your body is mine!" It yelled with laughter. Yugi's Imp suddenly switches to attack mode.

"I... I end my turn." Yugi knew he was gonna lose. How can he forget the card he placed facedown... The heart of the cards failed him.. Or he failed it.

**Cloaked Figure: 100 Yugi: 1900**

"Ahahaha! End this Mighteous. And lead me to victory!" The Cloaked being commanded as a cloud of darkness arose once again ready to shoot out it's flames.

"Activate it Yugi! The facedown!" The same soft female voice said out loud suddenly waking Yugi up from his glum mood.

"I activate- M-My facedown!" He said weakly with a tiny stutter as the facedown slowly flipped up revealing **Magic Cylinder**!

"What?" It stepped back while the Cylinders appeared and began to gather the flames being spit out of the cloud and to its lifepoints.

"Nooooo! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The cylinder shot out the flames back at the cloaked being forcing him to hit the wall... After all that is left is the cloaked being surrounded by impacted smoke.

**Cloaked Figure: 0 Yugi: 1900 [ Yugi Wins ]  
><strong>

"You did it Yugi..." The voice slowly faded as Yugi looked up at the light surrounding him and the cloaked being fading. Yugi was still weak and collapsed.

"Yugi! Yugi wake up!" Tea's voice was heard. It was dark, until Yugi opened his eyes slowly seeing Trsitan's, Joey's and Tea's faces while Joey held him kneeling.

"Wh-What happened?" Yugi said standing up and rubbing his eyes.

"We were gonna ask you the same thing. You just suddenly collapsed on us! You were out for 5 minutes!" Joey says wrapping his arm around his neck cheerfully as he rubs the bottom of his nose with his index finger.

"5 minutes? The duel was longer." Yugi says looking up at them with surprised eyes.

"Duel? What duel?" Tristan says as they stared at him with blinking eyes and confused faces.

"I was inside the puzzle. And dueled my darkness that was going to take over my body... I destroyed what I created, I was so close to losing, but after the impact of the Darkness's monster that I blocked you guys away when I needed you the most. I'm sorry..." Yugi smiles nervously and the 3 looked at each other and smiled. But by surprise they hugged him mumbling nice things. "Ehehe! Guys not too tight!" Yugi giggles.

'Maybe... We can take on any obstacle that comes in our way. Knowing the Pharaoh will always be inside us. Whoever you are that saved me in there. Thanks." Yugi thinks while they are still hugging him with bright smiles.

**? ? ?  
><strong>

"Insolent child! The dark fragment failed me... And he actually thought it was his own darkness, what pushed him back. Pity, I feel bad for the child." The woman says while standing upon the tablet that had a facedown card in between the stone.

"Verdonda, my lord. Shall we retrieve the boy?" A female voice asks behind her.

"No... Kaiba is in quite a situation now, I would enjoy to see him squirm... Dalia. Since you are an employee, stay at KaibaCorp. He wouldn't suspect a thing. Your vast intellect is more superior than Kaiba's System and Pegasus's combined." The flames glow began to reveal the appearance of Verdonda, she had long flowing dark silver hair with two fairly large antennas the normal color of gray. Her lips are the soft color of pink as her skin slightly pale with a touch of pink. Her outfit was somewhat of a spiritual classy gown. More like the modern style of Ancient Egyptian outfits with her left leg revealed.

Verdonda chuckles as it echoes through the room.

**[ Chapter 5 End ] **


	6. A Chat With Pegasus

**Author's Note:** This is my actual new one. Took a few hours to complete but I put in as much details as I needed. I really hope you guys are enjoying the series. And THERE will be much more to come. I promise ya!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else involving the show. Just a Fanfiction :3**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seto Kaiba<strong>

As the car drives Kaiba looks outside the window with arms crossed sitting by Mokuba as he looks to his front secretly narrowing his eyes to Kaiba wanting to say something but he doesn't think it's the right moment to do so. Roland stopped at a street light watching the citizens walk by with children or on their own. As the light changed Roland drove off, a few more blocks away from Industrial Illusions to investigate who and why someone would have the audacity to fool Kaiba once again.

"Um, Big Bro…" Mokuba says quietly. He then looks but at him wondering if he would respond. But no answer from him. Mokuba thought he was ignoring him, or maybe not paying attention. "Uh, Seto…" Mokuba tries again and saw Kaiba's head turn to him with a raised eyebrow. His expression was cold and angered, but Mokuba knew. Beyond those cold eyes, he was stressed constantly having weights over his shoulders, barely time to spend with his little brother. That is what pushes them away, Mokuba knows he cares about him but he won't show it most of the time.

"Yes?" Kaiba finally speaks after waiting for Mokuba to respond. But Mokuba was just looking at Kaiba, so he just shook his head slowly and just started to play with his fingers. "Tell me… What's wrong?" Kaiba asks as his voice expression shifted to a kind unusual tone.

"It's—It's just that you have so many problems that keep coming your way. Why do people hate you? Why can't we just have a stress-free life without having people trying to take us down?" Mokuba says letting his words speak over his nervous actions. Mokuba then pressed a button on the door letting the window slide down a bit to let in some air.

"It's because people are jealous…" Kaiba turned his head forward. "They don't know when to give up. Hopefully, if we can find out who this idiot is. It could be over…" Kaiba responds clenching his fist trying not get noticed by Mokuba. Kaiba was actually furious and just wanted to punch somebody in the face, even after the Pharaoh left it's like hes still here, nothing's changed… Nothing at all.

Roland pulled over in front of Industrial Illusions, Roland was the first to get out and open the car door for Kaiba and Mokuba. Kaiba stepped out staring at the building and so did Mokuba. "Now let's find out what this scum is truly up to." Kaiba says then looking down at Mokuba nodding. Mokuba nodded back with determination hoping this visit would solve anything about Industrial Illusion's system being hacked by KaibaCorp.

Roland stands by the car and waits for Kaiba's arrival as they begin to enter the building. "Wow! I never personally entered this place. It looks shiny." Mokuba points out.

"Well it'll be our last. After this whole Hacking situation is over, I'm never stepping foot in this place again." Kaiba says seriously as they began to reach the elevator. The woman behind the counter didn't stop them since she knew that Kaiba would eventually arrive sooner or later. 'If Pegasus has the nerves to fool me It will be the last time he will ever come in contact with my company.' Kaiba thought as the elevator starts to rise. Mokuba stood beside him hearing that catchy elevator music, it was soft jazz.

A minute and a half go by as they reach the 3rd to last floor where Pegasus's office is supposed to be. "Brace yourself Mokuba." Kaiba says. They walk the hallways a few more feet away from his office. Mokuba nods and takes a deep breath, remembering a few hours ago when Pegasus arrived with the bad news, It startled Mokuba. Croquet is seen outside Pegasus' office with arms behind his back, he then steps aside.

"Mr. Pegasus was aware of your arrival ." He says with the same cracked voice he has.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes towards Croquet with a slightly raised eyebrow. "I'm not surprised." Kaiba says as he opens the door while Mokuba stood behind him trying to give this tough appearance which he thought it would work but it was a failure. Pegasus was seen sitting behind his table in a comfy red rolling chair with his legs crossed and arms folded having that devious smirk look on his face.

Croquet closes the door behind them slowly.

"Take a seat Kaiba-Boy – Oh! You brought your brother with you." Pegasus chuckles. "Sit down! Sit down!" Pegasus suddenly claps. "Croquet bring in an extra chair for our Mokuba would you?" Pegasus says cheerfully with a dramatic gesture.

"Yes ." Croquet bows and walks out of the office.

"Wonderful! Wonderful –" Pegasus was interrupted.

"Enough of your games! You don't seem too concerned about your company." Kaiba grits his teeth getting annoyed of Pegasus' foolishness.

Pegasus crosses his arms and stares at Kaiba deep in his eyes. "I actually am, this is how I express my anger." He stated.

"Just show us! Please, show us where our company hacked you!" Mokuba insisted, he was tired of hearing Pegasus fool around like a child. Pegasus sighed with a smirk and took out his laptop.

"Fine, if you say so. This is where I store in every partial data connected to the main hardrive of my company. Apparently, your company hacked this which led them to Industrial Illusion's computer system." Pegasus explains. "But I'm not too concerned, they didn't steal much… But what they did take… Were the blueprints of a card my excavation team found in Egypt. Blueprints of a sacred and powerful card. And I want it back, If it fell into the wrong hands… The world we know it may be in grave danger." Pegasus explains seriously giving him the look of 'It's up to you'.

Kaiba face palms and sighs heavily. "Are you shitting me right now Pegasus? Again with this 'World in grave danger' crap? Tell me Pegasus. Are you actually suing me?" Kaiba looks down on him, but suddenly Croquet came in with a chair and places it by Mokuba. Croquet heads back by the door and stands by it. Mokuba attempts to take a seat…

It was silent…

"No Mokuba, we are leaving this piece of shit-" Kaiba turns around having all this anger inside him that he didn't want to release in front of Mokuba…

"Kaiba… If you do me this favor, then I will truly cancel it." Pegasus smiles… But then his expression changed. "One of your employees betrayed you. And with my help we can end this… Most likely, they are after your company Kaiba, and they might be using my blueprints as a weapon to do so…

We don't have much time Kaiba!" Pegasus says loudly.

Kaiba just looks at him breathing heavily trying to think, he narrows his head to the side facing Pegasus.

"You got to be kidding me..." Kaiba places two fingers on his closed eyes and rubs them. Kaiba then looked at Pegasus while Mokuba wondered if Kaiba would accept his offering.

"Please... I've done so much for your company and this is how you repay me?" Pegasus says dramatically trying to catch his attention. Kaiba just glared at Pegasus then looked at Mokuba.

"Let's go." Kaiba concluded as he walked out of the door before Croquet opened it.

"So is that a yes!" Pegasus says slightly cheerfully as he took a sip of his delicate wine he forgot about when Kaiba came in...

Kaiba and Mokuba was now out of sight.

"I suppose that is... Thank you Kaiba-boy." Pegasus smiled.

**Yugi Moto**

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian attacks you directly." Yugi says. Tea and Yugi were playing Duel Monsters on the class table, Joey had his elbow on Yugi's chair drinking some kind of juice with a straw.

"Awww!" Tea face palms as her Lifepoints dropped to 0. "I should have seen this coming!" Tea whines as she collects her cards from the table and stacks them up again.

"But you did great! You just need to plan your moves by your opponent's actions. Remember when you dueled one of the Big 5's that Penguin guy?" Yugi asks as he collects his cards as well.

"Ugh... Yeah Crump! he seriously weirded me out. And what about him?" Tea asks blinking at Yugi.

"You won because you believed you can. Even if he trapped you with ice you never gave up. I know it was a long time ago. But it doesn't matter." Yugi smiles at her as he looks up at the time. It was almost time to go, Duke was with girls talking about how cool he is.

"Yeah! Look at me, I didn't know nothing of Duel Monsters, so I kept practicing, and now look. I'm the best!" Joey grins tossing his juice towards the trash but misses.

"3rd best." Tristan raises his finger with a big smirk but was was attacked by Joey rubbing his hair with his fist.

"So! I'll still be number one in my heart! So shut up!" Joey says loudly as the other students around them looked at them awkwardly, then quickly getting back to what they were doing.

"Hey! Hey!" Tristan tries to break free from Joey's grasp. "Let go!~~" Suddenly Tristan slams Joey to the ground. All of them stared down at Joey as he tries to get himself off the floor.

"Owww!" Joey yells squirming on the floor.

Tea looked up at Tristan with a serious calm look."... I would be running right now If I were you~" Tea informs him while putting her books in her book bag.

Tristan nods and starts running out of the class. "I'm sorrry~~" Tristan yells while Joey stands back up limping with one arm holding his injured back and runs after Tristan.

"Get your dumbass back over here before I give you a world of hurt! Oh wait! I ALREADY AM!" Joey's voice echoes through the hallways.

Tea shakes her head while Yugi giggles nervously. "I swear they never learn." Tea says as the bell rings. "Oh! And just in time! Hey Yugi, we're going out for pizza wanna come?" Tea asks as she stands up and puts her book bag on her back.

"Who decided to pay?" Yugi nodded looking up at her. He got a few inches taller but not really noticeable though.

"I did..." Tea rolled her eyes. "They begged and begged until I finally gave in.. But what the heck." Tea shrugs with a bright smile as she walks by Yugi heading out the class like everyone else did.

"So I was like... Psh bitch please!" Duke says to the group of girls as he sits on a table and on leg on a chair. The group of girls laughed at his jokes but all they cared about was his looks. Duke spotted Yugi and Tea leaving the class. "Oh crap! Girls, I'll continue tomorrow, remember! Duke loves ya." Duke winks then heads out of the class as the girls sigh with giggles and mumbles.

"Hey guys! Wait up." Duke runs behind Tea and Yugi waving at them as he slows down.

"How many numbers did you get THIS time?" Tea says with her eyes closed not exactly caring.

"15 why?" Duke replies looking at her blinking wondering why she asked that.

"It was a rhetorical question. Jeez." Tea flips her hair to the side. "Anyways, where did Joey and Tristan run off to?" Tea asks as they begin to walk down the stairs to the first floor heading to the lockers and changing their shoes or getting anything they needed. Until Tristan ran behind Duke as he ducked. "Forget I asked." Tea rolled her eyes.

"Hey!-!" Duke's mouth was being covered by Tristan's hand.

"Shhhhhhh!" Tristan hushes Duke to stay quiet. "He's everywhere..." Tristan whispers as he releases Duke.

"If you guys don't stop forget~ about the pizza than." Tea closes her locker then locks it back.

"No!" Joey and Tristan yelled as Joey fell of the top of the locker.

"Figures." Tea looked down and Yugi as she nodded at him. Yugi smiled and started to walk out first.

"So lets go get some pizza." Yugi turned back at them as they walked out the gates of the school while they followed behind him.

**[ Chapter 6 End ]**


	7. Gone Too Soon

**Author's Note:** So now I'm having more time to write my story and finally getting better at it thanks to **yugisun** that has given me writing tips to improve. I will be improving in suspense throughout now and as the story proceeds ;D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else involving the show. Just a Fanfiction :3**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi Moto<strong>

"Yugi.…" Tea started as she looked up at the orange sky.

It was now in the afternoon, the sun began to set slowly. Joey and Tristan took their own path back home. But Tea stayed with Yugi walking side by side passing by homes and apartments. Tea looks to her side and her eyes grow dim and saddened.

"What is it?" Yugi looked up at her, he kept this calm expression and started to study Tea's movements since she seems pretty uneasy for some reason. He thought she would bring up the events that happened to him earlier.

Tea placed one hand on her chest feeling her heart pump slowly and calmly. She thought it was a bad idea to bring it up now. But It's too late, she already started her sentence she can't just tell him to forget about it.

"These dreams you've been having. Does it involve us? – I mean like Joey, Tristan, me and Duke?" Tea asked blinking a few times. Her voice was hesitant and sounded like she didn't really want to say it nor bring up the topic.

Yugi slowly shook his head, but he lied… They were in his dreams, but It wasn't something to talk about now. Bad things happened to them. They were being swallowed by some beast from the ground as they pleaded for help. But Yugi didn't help them, he didn't know how, nothing was holding him back, so why didn't he just help them? Instead of just standing there looking at them being devoured. Without the power of the Pharaoh he found himself to be defenseless.

"No…" Yugi vaguely responded.

"Oh…"

From there it was silent. Not even a word from both of them, just walking together awkwardly. As they looked ahead seeing civilians pass by them and walking through the streets paying mind to the street lights.

Yugi opened his mouth trying to word out something to Tea. But she didn't notice, so he just didn't say anything. As they reached the Game Shop Yugi waved at Tea with a weak smile as Tea did the same thing. But before Yugi opens the door to the shop…

"Yugi." Tea says a few feet away from him.

It was now Night, around 8:00PM while the Street Lights suddenly flicked on making it much easier to see. The sky was partially blue but it was being covered up by the night. A sudden wind passed by them, Yugi didn't turn around.

"Yugi please…" Tea tries again having more emotion into her voice, she shook her head as a tear landed on the ground. Her intentions wasn't worry Yugi, she just wanted to be there for him like she always did, but it crossed her mind that she barely leaves him space to breath.

Yugi's head narrowed to Tea's direction still holding onto the handle.

"Tea, I know that you're always concerned about me. But why do you always ask these questions like I'm broken?… Why – Why can't you leave me alone sometimes and forget these things ever happened? Why are you always so worried?" Yugi says coldly, he didn't want to put It that way but it just came out so harsh.

Tea's eyes grew wider, surprised that Yugi said that. She knew she was always concerned about him, but did the feelings towards him make it worse?

"I wouldn't be the way I am now if you opened up! I know you Yugi! I know you more than anyone else does! Why can't you open up to me? Why can't you do that? One moment you're saying that you've moved on, then another you're all sad." Tea says loudly making gestures.

"You don't know anything. I've had Nightmares for weeks, happened right after the Pharaoh left. I can't sleep, I lose my appetites quickly. And you expect me to be happy? Tea, please just leave… I want to enjoy my weekend on my own." Yugi concludes.

He opened the door to the Game Shop ringing the bell entering it then closing the door hearing the locking sound. Tea stood there puzzled, basically paralyzed shaking. She has never heard those words come out of his mouth. Tea quickly turns around and runs dropping tears as she did. Yugi was lying on the door clenching his fist then slamming it. He opened his eyes and saw the whole store basically destroyed, glass shattered and things knocked over.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Yugi yells running quickly to the rooms opening the door to Grandpa's room seeing him on the floor breathing heavily.

Yugi rushed to him and kneels turning him around facing the ceiling, he tried shaking him awake but it was no use. Grandpa was unconscious and in terrible shape.

"Grandpa! Wake up! Please! What happened?" Yugi cried seeing Grandpa's eye's opening slowly but not opened enough to see clearly, seeing some bruises on his face and his heart pumping quickly.

"Yu – Yugi.." Grandpa stuttered trying to get his words out clearly, he couldn't speak properly.

Yugi rushed to get the phone and dialed the number for the ambulance. All Yugi was thinking is that it was all his own fault. Thinking that the dreams are connected to upcoming events. Tea was right, he is supposed to be concerned about these dreams.

A few minutes pass by as the ambulance came in carrying Grandpa and putting him on the truck while Yugi entered with them holding his hand tightly while using the other to rub his eyes. He wanted to ask him who did this to him but he couldn't barely say a word... Tea probably hates him, and Grandpa is badly injured.

"Do you know what happened?" One of them asked while he began to treat Grandpa's wounds and bruises.

Yugi shook his head.

"No - No, I just came from hanging out with my friends until I came home and saw everything destroyed. So I went upstairs and found him on the floor." Yugi responded just gazing at Grandpa.

"You have any ideas who did this?" He continued asking.

Yugi shook his head once more. The sirens were echoing inside the truck. How did such a great day have such a terrible outcome? Yugi supposedly vanquished the darkness inside him and yet these things still happen. Tea was just warning him and all he did was push her away.

'Why now? I don't wanna lose you Grandpa... Please... Don't die.' Yugi thought lying his head by Grandpa hoping all of this was just a terrible long dream. People say things happen for a reason, but what's the reason for this?

"I'm sorry Grandpa.. I'm sorry I wasn't there." Yugi mumbled sobbing his heart out, he wished he was the one in Grandpa's position.

'Yugi! Don' give up!' The female voice echoes through his head trying to encourage him.

'I don't know what to do..'

'Have faith! Don' let it go!'

'Who - Who are you?'

'I can't tell you now. But a lil' hint won't bite! Involves your deck~! That's call I'm tellin' you' The voice giggles as it fades.

"Kid... Kid! Wake up!" The man says as he tries to wake up Yugi.

Yugi then raises his head to find out that they already made it to the Hospital and already carried Grandpa out. He rubs his red eyes and jumps out. The man then pats Yugi's back. Yugi kept that emotionless expression like he's had enough of everything wanting to sit down and do nothing. As they reach the room where Grandpa is places and being treated Yugi looks at the see through clear window and watching them try to treat him.

"It would be best if you sit down." A nurse kindly tells him.

"Yeah." Yugi responds and sits down in the waiting room. He began to wonder if he should call the others. But it's pretty late and don't want to concern them. Especially Tea, who knows what she's up to.

Yugi started to daze off making his eyes fall to sleep, he was extremely tired from the events that occurred today.

_"Yugi, have you ever wondered if there is more to our bond than meets the eye?" Yami asked._

_They were standing by the lake right after the events of the Orichalcos before being interrupted by Tea and the others. Yugi looked down at the lake's water as it shines from the sun giving it that welcoming feeling._

_"Yeah, we've gone through so much. Like we're related is some ways." Yugi turns to face Yami having this kind look on his face._

_"Yugi... But remember, our time together may be ending. But realize that our friendship will never fade. My journey make come to an end, yours has just begun." Yami concludes._

**[ Chapter 7 End ]**_  
><em>


	8. Mai's Sweet Epiphany

**Author's Note:** This chapter will be based off Mai Valentine :) I think I did a good enough job portraying her and how she's trying to change before she encounters Joey again. It brings tears to my eyes, Mai has gone through so much, so why not make a whole chapter about her? And see how it goes... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else involving the show. Just a Fanfiction :3

* * *

><p><strong>Mai Valentine<strong>

Mai got off her Motorcycle by a nearby Gas Station while removing her helmet, grabbing the Gas Pump and placing it in her Motorcycle. She had her arms crossed and looked at the view, She was by a beach but pretty empty because it was obviously night and around 9:15PM.

"Pst! Hey, Pst you!" A stubborn middle aged man calls out. He was improperly dressed wearing a striped T-Shirt which was all oiled up, baggy jeans with holes on his knees thinking it was attractive to the ladies

Mai rolled her eyes and didn't pay mind to the disgusting looking man who is trying to get her attention. She flipped her hair to the side with attitude trying to signal him to get the hell away from her. She looked at how many gallons was being placed inside the Motorcycle then removed it getting a total of 57 dollars from the gas. She took out her credit card and slid it through the card slot so it would be able to read it. She then entered her pin completing her pay.

"Playing hard to get babe? Come on, give a man some love? Women pleasure men right?" He goes on and on stepping a little forward checking her out from top to bottom, mostly her bottom.

Mai quickly turns around and attempts to grab her helmet but the creep quickly grabs it before her. The man raises his index finger and waves it side to side and winks at her. Mai raises her eyebrow not saying a word which was strange for her to do. She was the usual, 'Talk to me in a way I don't like, get your ass whooped' type of girl. She let her hand out with the other arm on her hips.

"I'm waiting." She had her eyes closed not having any patience for disgusting men like him.

"Give me a little kiss first and I'll give it to ya'." He says as he steps forwards and turns his head to the side waiting for her to give him the kiss he desires.

But Mai didn't react to it, she stayed in the same position. Mai gave a tired sigh and looked at him straight in the eyes while giving him a light smile waving her hand back and forth.

"Ohohoho I like, I like!" The man steps closer to her preparing for the kiss Mai is going to give him blushing slightly he makes this desperate expression.

Mai delicately places her two fingers on his cheeks getting closer to his face then suddenly she knees him to the stomach still holding onto his face. She shifts her to fingers away from his cheeks moving them to his left side of the face and quickly slapping him to the ground. With her other hand she grabs her helmet before it falls. The man starts to squirm and spits out saliva coughing in an unhealthy manner looking up to him with disappointing eyes.

"Humph. I swear, and idiot would fall for that classic trick. At first I didn't know it would work, but what the heck?" She shrugs calmly moving her hair to the back so it won't get in the way while she drives with her helmet on.

She then hops on her Motorcycle, starting the motor and quickly drives off.

'Maybe I should call Serenity…' She thought making this shy look no one has ever seen her do. Mai quickly shook her head and takes a calm breath. 'Stop it Mai! J—Joey- Ugh!' Mai's thoughts were going crazy since she is planning on coming back to Domino City to see everyone… Especially Joey. After what Joey told her when his soul was taken really touched her heart. Ever since, she has grown stronger and her feelings towards him as well.

'That was the day I had my fortune told…'

_The day my heart stood out…_

_I remember it like it was yesterday. Heh! I won a Minor Tournament against Rookies. After the match I grabbed my trophy and placed it on my suitcase… Who doesn't bring suitcases to Tournaments? I do of course. But anyways! I was walking the streets of the Place That Never Sleeps. It was around, hmm 7 or 6 PM but I'm not sure! Something caught my eye. This women saying_

"_Get your fortune read! Find out if you have a chance of falling in love with the person you wish to be with!" She was an old woman, a desperate looking one too. I felt bad of course, Mai Valentine is ALWAYS kind to the less needy… I stopped and wanted to give it a try._

_So I walked up to the women and asked for my fortune to be told. She was pretty excited, the best part was she knew who I was. It was great being admired by people. So I asked how much was It to get my Fortune told, she said 75 bucks… Are you serious? 75 bucks for one fortune telling? But I did it anyways, she probably had kids she has to look over to. So we sat down, the usual they do on TV… Blah blah blah. She grabbed my hands firmly and closed her eyes. Remember, this is my first time doing this. She started saying these things that were really accurate… Especially…_

"_You have a huge gap in your heart don't you? You think you are alone and trying hard to pretend you aren't. You wanted to be the best, but until your friends showed you the way and destroyed the darkness that was lurking within you." She said. Her expression seemed calm. _

"_Yes…" I responded to her._

_She then asked me this question that stood out the most. The question I knew was coming up.._

"_You're in love aren't you?" She stated._

_My eyes widened, I couldn't stop staring at her and what she said to me… I couldn't believe it. I nodded and said "Yes" But my words were like I was in denial. I looked down to where her wrinkly hands touched mine firmly. I felt my heart beating harder than it did before… She could have been wrong. I wanted her to be wrong… _

_Mai Valentine Stands Alone! _

_I thought throughout this whole session, but me, in love? Psh! Not really possible. So she said.._

"_He is a cocky feller.." With a smile on her face, like she had hope for me and.. J—Jo… Ugh! Seriously Mai?_

_Anyways, I broke out a smile, a small one… A tiny one._

_But then she told me something else… I have to stop blocking people away from me, It's bad luck… I was already hurt way too much to push this away like I did with everyone else. So I nodded at her, she was kind and gentle with her words. So after that, the session was over, the rest was just crap with the 'Thank You's' ect. So now, I'm finally gonna admit it… Well not yet of course. I have a long way to go before I do so…_

Mai smiles as she nods lightly and drives off…

**[ Chapter 8 End ]**


	9. The Shadows Have Ears

**Author's Note: **Well this will be a slight short chapter since the things that may go on might be interesting and best to leave as a Cliffhanger for you readers ;D... Well depending if you guys read it as soon as I upload it. But whatever! Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else involving the show. Just a Fanfiction :3_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi Moto [ Inside His Mind ]<strong>

A sudden bright figure emerges inside Yugi's mind, supposedly inside the puzzle. Dark Magician Girl appears and starts looking around. She then smiles and gives a thumbs up to the air.

"Finally Yugi! You're slowly progressing." Dark Magician Girl says as she walks towards Yugi with a bright smile and places her hand on his shoulder, she is the voice that guided Yugi.

Yugi then turns around with awe and blinks multiple times remembering who she was, back during the battle against the Orichalcos. He then looked at the scenery, but the area has changed, it gave out a darker vibe like the shadows were lurking beyond the walls. The shadows were darker and best not to get close to them. Also the color of the doors were darker as well… Yugi felt a tense presence lurking somewhere, but also there was light… A light that Yugi must unlock.

"You're… Dark Magician Girl from when we fought Dartz, the duel spirit." Yugi pointed out still slightly narrowing his eyes at the maze. That feeling he couldn't take away, darkness was closer than he thought it would be…

Dark Magician Girl tilted her head to the side in confusion not knowing what he was talking about but kept that cheerful smile she had on her face. She began to skip forward a bit closer to Yugi awkwardly while Yugi wondered what she was doing or when she was going to reply to him.

"I don' know what you're talking 'bout." Dark Magician Girl giggles.

She then narrowed her head at the view of the area, she also felt that darkened presence lurking around. Before Yugi was able to reply…

"Oh! Silly, I'm not a Duel Spirit, I'm the figment who makes you… Well you of course, I'm basically your guardian." She winks at him while twirling her shiny staff up and down.

"Isn't Dark Magician my guardian?"

"No silly! Dark Magician was Atem's guardian, while on the other hand, Yugi's guardian is me!" Dark Magician Girl explains while her arms were behind her back twisting her waist side to side like a child.

"So I'm portrayed as a cheerful female… While Atem is portrayed as the cool looking guy?" Yugi scratched the side of his head and chuckles awkwardly.

"You don' have to put it that way! But if you see as that… Your choice!"

Dark Magician Girl reached for both of his hands by surprise as she bends over and looks up at him. Yugi blushes a little since he didn't know what to expect.

"We can do this together! You don't need ol' Atem…" Dark Magician Girl nods confidently.

"But what's our enemy? I'm so confused… Grandpa might be in danger… Tea hates me-" Yugi was quickly interrupted by Dark Magician Girl placing her hand over his mouth which startled him she used her other hand to wave her index finger.

"See Yugi! That's what's holding ya back! Stop thinkin' all negative and stuff! You see…"

Dark Magician Girl lets go of Yugi and twirls around slowly looking at the area surrounding them.

"Last time you were here… Well not so long ago! – But, have you noticed a difference?" Dark Magician Girl turns to him.

"Yeah, it's a lot darker…" Yugi responds with a worried expression which made Dark Magician Girl sigh.

"Stop that! Jeez – The reason it's the way it is… Was because of you, your negativity and emotions basically controls this place… Atem doesn't maintain this place like he did before. It was his job to take care of this place, but now it's your job to do so, and you're not doing so well…" Dark Magician Girl sighs again while fixing her hat since it was about to fall off.

Yugi gave a saddened and gloomy expression which suddenly gave Dark Magician Girl the urge to give him a hug. But the presence was stronger… The sadness was eating away everything inside of Yugi, weakening his unknown abilities.

"Yugi stop. How would you take the darkness on with this type of vibe eh? They can basically just snatch you up and devour you." Dark Magician Girl stated.

Yugi broke away from her hug and turned the opposite way from her.

"That's the thing… I don't know how. I don't even know what I'm taking on!" Yugi falls to his knees.

The shadows from the walls starts to lead their way towards Yugi knowing that he's at his weakest. Dark Magician Girl quickly noticed and raised her staff, a light appeared following up with sparkling lights leading them back. Yugi saw the light and turns to her, but he felt the presence grow stronger.

"What happened? - !" Yugi was interrupted by a slap across the face from Dark Magician Girl.

"Why are you acting like a child? You were never like this when Atem was by you! Because he was like your guardian eh? Now get up!" Dark Magician Girl says forcefully and walks a few feet away from him and a Duel Disk appears on her hand with the same color pattern as her outfit.

Yugi was surprised and slowly stood up with his eyes widened, he shook his head stepping back.

"If you don't duel me… I will break the protection against the shadows that crawl here! And WILL and I mean WILL let them take over you!" Dark Magician Girl says… "I'm sorry Yugi… But if this is the only way of stopping you from actin' like a coward… So be it!"

A Duel Disk appeared on Yugi's arm as he looked at it breathing heavily, speechless to what she just said. He suddenly prepares himself, still knowing that he is defenseless and weak. But if he gives in she will break the protection and allow it to take his powers.

"Simple… If you win, you've proven yourself to be worthy… But if you lose, well, see it as a gateway to the shadows and let them decide what to do with you." Dark Magician Girl points behind Yugi.

Yugi turns back and witnesses multiple scary looking faces lurking in the shadows licking their mouths and grinning with devious looks.

"Alright… Let's do this." Yugi's expression suddenly changed to a courageous look.

"That's the spirit." Dark Magician Girl cheers.

"Now… Let's Duel!" Both of them shout while drawing their five cards.

**Yugi: 4000 Dark Magician Girl: 4000**

**[ Chapter 9 End ]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note II: <strong>How was it? I think It was the right size since Yugi is still acting defenseless and all. So please leave a review or what I need improvements on. :D


	10. A Duel To Wonder

**Author's Note:** This chapter is extra long since I found it to be an interesting duel against his guardian Dark Magician Girl. I'm now having much more time on my hands than I did before so the chapters will be longer. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else involving the show. Just a Fanfiction :3

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi Moto [ Inside His Mind ]<strong>

**Yugi Moto: 4000 Dark Magician Girl: 4000**

"So let's get started!" Dark Magician Girl draws** [** **6 Cards in hand ]**. "I use this spell card, **Magician's Magical Performance**! Which allows me to draw one card, and if that card is a monster and a Spellcaster I am allowed to summon _it_, but if it isn't I send that card straight to the graveyard." Dark Magician Girl says cheerfully.

She then drew a card from her deck and smiled greatly and summoned a monster to the field, It looks pretty weak having the same concept appearance as Dark Magician Girl but small and had the patters on Yellow and Green.

"**Ravaging Magician** **LV.1** **[** **ATK: 500 DEF: 1000 **✰3**] ** shed the stage!" Dark Magician Girl points but then winks at Yugi.

Suddenly her monster vanishes and a different monster appears. It was the same as Ravaging Magician but much more taller and a bit more fierce. Yugi stepped back in confusion.

"You muuust~ be wondering what just happened? Well~ Ravaging Magician LV.1's ability allowed me to do, since I special summoned him by using a spell card I can send LV.1 to the graveyard and summon **Ravaging Magician LV.2** from my deck to the field! **[ ATK: 1500 Def: 2000 **✰4 **]**!" Dark Magician Girl introduces with her arms on her hips looking all mighty. "Then I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Dark Magician Girl concludes. **[ 2 Cards in hand ]**

**Yugi Moto: 4000 Dark Magician Girl: 4000**

"Alright! my turn." Yugi draws **[ 6 Card in hand ]** he suddenly notices Dark Magician Girl's lifepoints go up by 500. "But how?" He mumbles under his breath.

"Silly Yugi! As long as my Ravaging Magician LV.2 is on the field I gain 500 lifepoints each time you draw. But with a price, I have to remove one Spellcaster monster from my grave. Which is LV.1" Dark Magician Girl giggles while taking out her monster from her grave and placing it on her removed pile. "Sadly It's the only way of keeping it on the field… So If I don't have any more monsters to remove, Ravaging Magician will be removed itself and If you don't draw… Well same outcome. I know risky monster but It'll pay up soon~!" Dark Magician Girl says.

'Her strategy is confusing… But I can't lose to her!' Yugi thought as he looks at his cards on his hand. He then narrows his eyes to her facedown cards. 'I think those 2 facedown cards are supposed to protect her Magician… Well here it goes.'

"First I'll summon, **Queen's Knight [ ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600** ✰4 **] **in attack mode! But then I use this magic card **Knight's Roundup**! Which allows me to special summon **King's Knight [ ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400** ✰4 **] **but requires me to offer 500 of my lifepoints. Now since I have both Queen's Knight and King's Knight I am able to summon **Jack's Knight [ ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000 **✰4 **]**" Yugi says as the monsters appeared.

"Wow! Three monsters in one turn! Let's make things a lil' even… I activate my trap card, **The Force Beyond** which allows me to remove two monster cards from my hand… Which are Spellcasters! Lucky for me. ANYWAYS, they serve as tributes, and since they were two monsters I am able to summon from my deck… **Survious, The Forgotten Magician [ ATK: 3100 DEF: 2400 **✰8 **]**" Dark Magician Girl laughs.

A legendary magician arose from the ground slowly holding a staff carrying a floating crystal surrounded by Light Blue aura. Having the appearance of Dark Magician but having the color patterns white and light blue with a pale face and silver hair. ** [ 0 Card in hand ]**

"Sigh, Doesn't he look dreamy? If I chose someone to be with me in here I would sooo choose Survious!" Dark Magician Girl sighs placed both of her hands on her cheeks. "Oh yeahhh~ Sorry continue." Dark Magician Girl giggled nervously.

"I can't switch them to defense mode since I already summoned them… Maybe this will do." Yugi mumbles placing one card facedown. "Now Jack's Knight attack her Ravaging Magician with Noble slash!" Yugi commands.

Jack's Knight charges with a war cry preparing his sword and ready to slice her Ravaging Magician but he stopped from attacking, started to twitch trying to release himself from the unknown grip.

"Huh?" Yugi wondered why he couldn't attack, but then he turns to Dark Magician Girl while she tried to resist from laughing.

"Ahahaha! Sorry to burst your bubble Yugi but when Survious is in play I am able to cut his attack points by 1000 to protect a monster on my field." Dark Magician Girl explains flipping her hair to the side and crossing her arms.

**Survious, The Forgotten Magician [ ATK: 2100 DEF: 2400 **✰8 **]**

Jack's Knight went back Yugi's side of the field.

"I still have King's Knight… Go attack her Ravaging Magician!" Yugi commands as King's Knight charged and launches an attack towards her monster.

Another of her facedown was revealed… It was **Negate Attack** which blocked King's Knight attack towards her monster. Dark Magician Girl seems to enjoy herself, but on the other hand… Yugi is afraid of being swallowed by the shadows. But Yugi shakes his head and clenches his fist…

"Not matter what… I'll win, and I know it! I can't lose, I can't let everyone down, Tea, Grandpa, Tristan, Joey, Duke… Everyone… I can't let you down…" Yugi looks at the floor as tears ran down his cheeks.

With a sudden movement Yugi looked back at Dark Magician Girl with determined eyes whipping the tears off his cheeks. Dark Magician Girl just stared at Yugi with wide a wide look blinking a few times, but suddenly smiles. Yugi then places a card face down and ends his turn. **[ 3 Cards in hand ]**

**Yugi Moto: 3500 Dark Magician Girl: 4500**

"Leggo~!" Dark Magician Girl draws **[ 1 Card in hand ]** "Teeheee! Great! This is the card I was waiting to draw! I use **Pot Of Greed** you obviously know what that card does." Dark Magician Girl draws 2 more cards **[ 2 Cards in hand ]** Dark Magician Girl looks at her card with joy and hops up and down. "I use this useful card! **Ravaging Blast**—Name sounds familiar? Yup If I have a Ravaging Magician on the field I can increase the attack of my magician by 500 for every card on my removed pile. Oh and did I say it was continues?" Dark Magician Girl says.

**Ravaging Magician LV.2** **[ ATK: 3000 Def: 2000 **✰4 **]**

"3000 Attack points…" Yugi says clenching his fist.

"But I'm a bi-t concerned with your facedown so I use this card from my hand **Obscure Provision **which negates all Trap and Magic cards from being used for this turn… Which includes me duh." **[ 0 Cards in hand ]** Dark Magician sighs. "So how about it? Survious sexy~,attack Queen's Knight with Sacred Spell!" Dark Magician Girl commands.

Survious raises his staff creating a bright blue light as a wave of beams shot out at Queen's Knight destroying her.

**Yugi Moto: 2900 Dark Magician Girl: 4500**

"Now Ravaging Magician attack his King's Knight with Solar Ray!" Dark Magician Girl commands once more.

Ravaging Magician raises his staffs and waves it around in circles creating a yellow shining light as a beam began to form aiming towards King's Knight. The beam grew larger and the light hit King's Knight's chest leading him to vanish creating an explosion.

"Ergh!" Yugi covers his face from the explosion with his arm and one eye closed.

**Yugi Moto: 1500 Dark Magician Girl: 4500**

"And to keep Survious on the field I have to draw a card, and if it's a Spellcaster I send it right to the removed pile. Interesting cards eh? My deck is based on Spellcasters and removing cards to boost up my monster's points." She winks and draws and it was a monster and places it to the graveyard. "End my turn. But remember Yugi my Ravaging Magician's effect." She concludes.

Yugi draws a card, which led Dark Magician Girl to gain and extra 500 lifepoints as she removes the monster from her graveyard. **[ 4 Cards in hand ]**

**Yugi Moto: 1500 Dark Magician Girl: 5000**

'I haven't even attacked her yet and I'm already losing… Please, I can't lose.' Yugi kept his eyes closed, then suddenly opens them and find the perfect card. He looks up to her with a smile while she wonders what's going on.

"I use **Swords Of Revealing Light** to disable your monsters from attacking for 3 turns!" Yugi says as he placed the card into the slot.

**[ _3 Turns Left_ ]**

"Eh?" Dark Magician Girl looks up watching the swords blocking the path between her monsters and his. She then turns back at him with an irritated look."Don't worry Yugi! After 3 turns You're done!" She yells.

Yugi lets out a kind and proud smirk. Dark Magician Girl noticed the smirk and suspects that he has something in store for her.

"3 Turns is all I need." Yugi replies as he raises a card to the sky.

A light aura began to surround Yugi creating and unknown wind with a powerful force which suddenly bursts out. Dark Magician Girl tried to hold her ground from the power that revolved around Yugi. But the force was too powerful, it sends her flying back and hitting the wall as her hat flew up. Dark Magician Girl quickly grabs it and puts it back on as soon as the wind stopped.

"Yugi did it.." Dark Magician Girl mumbles then smiles as the light and wind fades slowly, standing up and fixing her hair.

"I use this card, **Revolving Spirit**!" He quickly places the card on the field. "I guess building up all those cards in your removed pile was a bad Idea." Yugi smiles.

"What are you talking about? What does that card do?" Dark Magician Girl notices a well crafted pot on the middle of the field.

"For each card on my opponent's removed pile you lose 1000 lifepoints, also send your removed monster back to your graveyard!" Yugi points at Dark Magician Girl.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?" Dark Magician Girl falls to her knees as her eyes twitches slowly, breaking out a worried and confused smirk as it also twitched.

The pot started to suck the monsters that were removed and gathering inside the pot as it made a purple shining color. The bursts out at Dark Magician Girl sending her flying back and onto the ground, she tries to get up.

"And since you have 4 you lose 4000 Lifepoints!" Yugi smiles.

**Yugi Moto: 1500 Dark Magician Girl: 1000**

"Ha! At least I have 1000 of my lifepoints!" Dark Magician Girl stands up and sticks her tongue out at Yugi.

"I wouldn't be so happy... Since you have no monsters on your removed pile your Ravaging Magician is back to it's original attack points." Yugi informs her.

**Ravaging Magician LV.2**** [ ATK: 1500 Def: 2000 **✰4 **]**

"Whaaaat! Ergh! Teehee! But if you attack with your Jack's Knight, I will just deduct 1000 attack points from my Survious to protect him-" Dark Magician Girl was interrupted.

"But who said I was aiming at your Ravaging Magician?" Yugi tilts his head to the side.

Dark Magician Girl turns to her Survious then back at Yugi."B-But.. My Survious has 200 more attack points than your Knight." She says with her eyes slightly wide making a soft frowning look.

"Not with this! I use **Sword Of Taj'** which increases a warrior monster's attack points by 1200 until the end of the battle phase!" **[ 2 Cards left in hand ]**

A golden Mayan looking sword appeared on Jack's Knight's hand replacing the one he had as he gripped it tighter looking back at Dark Magician Girl.

**Jack's Knight [ ATK: 3100 DEF: 1000 **✰4 **]**

"Shit!" Dark Magician Girl steps back stumbling a bit.

"Now end this Jack's Knight, attack her Survious with Noble Sword Slash!" Yugi commands.

Jack's Knight rushes towards Survious as he jumps up and cuts him right through the middle creating a small blast from impact. Dark Magician Girl's lifepoints dropped down

**Yugi Moto: 1500 Dark Magician Girl: 0 [ Yugi Wins ]**

Dark Magician Girl stood there in confusion as the field began to clear up. But then she broke a smile and gave Yugi a thumbs up, she ran to him and hugged him.

"Yugi! You did it! When you were at the verge of losin' you never gave up!" Dark Magician Girl's accent suddenly changed back.

"Thanks... You weren't gonna send me to the shadows either way right?" Yugi looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

Dark Magician Girl broke away from the hug and twirled around giving him the peace sign. "No silly! I'm your guardian, I'm not suppose to'. Bu' if it was the only way of getting you to listen I did the right thing." She giggled.

"Ehehe.." Yugi scratched the side of his head as the vibe inside the puzzle looking area lightened up a bit, he noticed that after the light appeared. But now it got lighter.

"But are you ready to take on what's ahead. Remember, I am always in here when you need me. Look at me as a replacement for Atem." Dark Magician Girl says as she slowly fades.

"Right!" Yugi nods as his eyes suddenly began to get weak and everything turned black...

**Yugi Moto**

"Wake up Yugi!" A female voice was heard, it sounds more like Tea's voice.

Yugi's eyes slowly opened and saw Tea and Bakura standing by each other, but Bakura had a cast on his right arm. Yugi rubs his eyes and mostly pays attention to Tea.

"T-Tea..." Yugi looks to the side.

"It's fine... I'm over it." Tea responds with a smile and hugs him closely feeling that emotion go through them.

"Grandpa!" Yugi suddenly shouts wondering if he's okay.

"Sh! It's fine, they said he's recovering and now resting." Tea smiles then turns to Bakura as he waves at them. "Bakura called me, he noticed you were crying." Tea explains.

"What happened to your arm?"Yugi wonders as he stares at it.

"Oh! This?" Bakura says raising is slowly. "I fell and broke my arm.. Yeah, I'm clumsy." He says as he scratches the back of his head with his other arm.

They giggle as Yugi looks at his hands...

**_'A whole new challenge awaits us... And I'm ready to take it on full force brace yourself whoever you are, we're coming for you!' Yugi thought as he looked up at the ceiling and a figure of Dark Magician Girl floated by him..._**

_Yugi is now ready to challenge what is coming ahead. Slowly learning about his powers that he's gained thanks to the Pharaoh..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note II:<strong> **ONE THING**! If you wondered why Yugi used Swords Of Revealing light already knowing he would win, he did it to make sure if he failed he would come up with another strategy. But since he didn't he just kept it there not needing it as much anymore

BUT ANYWAYS, If you would please review and tell me what you liked about it or what I need improvements in :D STAY TUNED because Yugi is now ready for action! :3**_  
><em>**


	11. Adventures Of The Underdog Part 1

**Author's Note:** A really, well not really long chapter, It's decent. But I had a bunch of Ideas to put in this chapter especially for Joey. I was pretty excited to keep on writing and hope you guys are excited to read it :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else involving the show. Just a Fanfiction :3

* * *

><p><strong>Verdonda [ NEXT DAY ]<strong>

Her eyes suddenly widened feeling the fragment left inside Yugi completely fade. She knocked a glass to ground breaking it, making an echo through the large room.

"How? How was he able to do that? Why didn't it swallow his power…" She says clenching her fist as her purple eyes shines with the purple candles lighting up the dark room. "We used his Grandpa as a pawn, and yet it was meaningless." She continues and looks up at the stone tablet that held a facedown card.

She saw the man walk up opening the gates leading to a small corridor with pillars marked with Ancient Egyptian Scriptures.

"Von, I have a small task for you to complete for me…" She narrows her eyes sideways having a suspicious grin.

"Yes my lord… What may that task be?" Von responds suddenly bows before her.

"Kill Joseph Wheeler, challenge him to a duel and taint his deck with the powers of the shadows." Verdonda instructed him. "I'm sure Mr. Yugi Moto won't mind…" She then concludes, suddenly turning around, walking down the small steps to where Von is.

Verdonda placed her palm in front of him as a dark flame arose creating a deck. Von looked up at Verdonda nodding, reaching for the deck and placing it on his Duel Disk. His eyes began to slightly change purple like the deck had some kind of power.

"But do not underestimate Mr. Wheeler, he may be an ignorant fool, but his determination is strong." She reminds him.

Von arose as his red spiky shoulder length hair was exposed with light red hair antennas coming out by the edges of his forehead hairline.

**Joey Wheeler**

"Serenity, hey what's up?" Joey says lying on his bed with one hand holding the phone by his ear.

"We're doing great. I heard you're visiting later."

"NO! You're kidding right?"

"Aaah! That's great to hear. So what time should I pick you up from the station?" Joey got up, he was wearing a white tank top with black Basketball shorts.

Joey and Serenity spoke for about 15 minutes, it was early in the morning and Joey's hair was all over the place. His room was messed up and he always says the same thing. He has no time to clean it up, or he'll do it later. After they said goodbye, Joey hung up the phone. Joey never wakes up at this time since it is Saturday, but until he heard his sister was coming he just couldn't wait. Joey did the usual, he started to take a shower, brush his teeth, fix his hair and change into a new pair of clothes. He wore khaki shorts, a black V-neck and black sneakers. Since it was spring the weather was casual. He picked up his phone and started to dial Tea's number since they were planning on going out today. He waited for her to pick up the cell.

"Hey! Tea." Joey greeted, but he noticed that her voice was tired like she barely got any sleep.

"Why you sound like that?"

"Wait… You were in the Hospital with Bakura, and Yugi? What happened?" Joey started to panic and was ready to leave the house and rush to the Hospital.

"Someone broke into Gramp's game shop, wrecked his placed and injured him? Why didn't you call me?" Joey grabbed his Duel Disk and deck placing it on.

"Hold on call me on my cell." Joey says a bit frustrated that no one told him. He grabbed his cellphone and went outside.

The sun was facing directly at his direction which was a pain to see anything. He waited for the call from Tea to hear more about it, he walked quickly towards the Hospital. But it was about 15 blocks from where he lives so it might take a bit to get there. He felt his phone vibrate, without hesitation he reached for it and picked it up placing it by his right ear.

"Long story? I have time." Joey was not in the mood to be left out, he wanted to be well informed before he made it to the Hospital.

Tea started explaining about the argument with Yugi how much she was concerned for him. Also, telling him that Bakura noticed Yugi crying and quickly called Tea. But Joey was a bit annoyed that Bakura didn't call Yugi since he is one of Yugi's best friends. Tea told Joey that Bakura didn't have his number but had Tea's on speed dial. Finally, concluding with her explaining to him that Grandpa is doing okay and will recover soon.

"That's good to hear. I'm right in front of the Hospital. What room is Gramps in?" Joey asked entering the Hospital.

"Oh alright, is Yugi there?" He asked one last question.

"Okay, bye, see ya later." They hung up their phones.

Joey started to quickly rush up the stairs looking like he was jogging, he reached the second floor seeing patients, doctors and nurses walking around with clipboards and white coats. He looked at the tags of each room looking for 2-B3. Finally finding it he peeks through the small plastic window in the door checking if Yugi and Grandpa were there. They are, he saw Yugi having a small conversation with Grandpa, Joey turned the knob and entered as he caught both of their attention.

"Joey?" Yugi stared at Joey not expecting him to come.

"Is Grandpa alright?" Joey looks at Yugi for a brief moment then turning to Grandpa.

"I'm alright." Grandpa responds slowly as he tries to sit down.

"No! Stay, you're still recovering." Yugi quickly reacts stopping him from getting up.

"Oh Yugi I'm alri- Owww~!" Grandpa felt a pain on his back then quickly lied down.

"Yug', why didn't you call me?" Joey asks.

"I just didn't want to make you guys worry." Yugi started to play with his fingers nervously trying to come up with an excuse.

"But Yug', you know that's just making us worry more." Joey sits down by a nearby chair opening his legs trying to get himself comfortable.

"I'm sorry Joey." Yugi apologizes then turning to face Grandpa. "Joey, we have a bigger issue now… There is something else we need to do." Yugi said seriously.

"Eh?" Joey blinks wondering what he was talking about.

"Someone is after me, not just me… But a power I hold left by the Pharaoh. They did this to Grandpa to try to devour the power into darkness by using my anger and sadness. And I swear, I will do anything to find out who did this to him." Yugi clenches his fist holding back the anger.

Suddenly Joey stands up and raises his fist.

"We can do this together! Like we did with the other baddies. This won't be any different, remember Yugi, you're never alone! You got us!" Joey gives him a thumbs up.

Yugi nodded, but then heard Tristan, Tea, Bakura and Duke's voice arguing outside about pushing and shoving. Tea stormed inside first looking annoyed flipping her hair to the side.

"No sense of care in the world." Tea says rolling her eyes.

Bakura entered nervously laughing while Tristan and Duke followed behind rubbing their heads because they were attacked by Tea.

"Why you gotta be so harsh for?" Tristan mumbles to himself as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey! The whole gang's here." Tea smiles as she held flowers on her hands placing them on the table by Grandpa.

"Thank you guys so much!- I'm so happy you all—all came!" Grandpa started to sob as they all gave him a big smile.

"Oh! About that Tea, you know Serenity is coming to visit in a few so if any of you guys want to come get her with m—" Joey was interrupted by Duke and Tristan stepping forward chuckling suspiciously.

"Uhm~ Well, I'll be glad to." Duke rubs his chin while tilting his hips to the side seductively.

"What he said." Tristan raised his eyebrow.

Joey face palms and stares at them with an annoyed expression.

"Do anything stupid and get a beating!" Joey cracks his knuckles narrowing his eyes towards Duke and Tristan.

"Of course! Anything to please Sereni—" Duke was stopped in his track by Joey choking him then getting close to Duke's ear.

"What was that?" Joey whispers.

"Uh—Uh you know! Friendly, sister way!" Duke responds, then breaking free from Joey as he glared at him.

"Boys…" Tea sits crossing her legs and her arms looking out the window noticing the clear sky.

Joey turns to Bakura noticing his arm messed up, Tristan and Duke turns to the direction Joey was facing seeing Bakura in the corner all lonely. Bakura noticed and started to get nervous, his cheeks were red from the embarrassment.

"What happened to you?" Joey eyed his cast on his arm.

"Oh, I fell and broke my arm. I'm clumsy."Bakura laughs awkwardly until he noticed everyone staring Bakura down. "Ehehehe! I'M SORRY!" Bakura suddenly turns the opposite direction.

"Well I guess that solves our mystery…" Tea says turning her attention to Yugi, she notices him placing his hand on his chest.

"What's wrong?" Tea asks Yugi.

"I don't know, my chest seems to be bothering me." Yugi looks down to his chest peeking inside his shirt noticing a strange mark. "Wait, what is that?" Yugi wonders.

"What's up?" Joey peeks but Yugi steps back blushing. "Come on Yug'!" Joey quickly grabs Yugi, takes off his jacket and his shirt while Yugi blushed deeply in surprise.

They all notice a mark of the Millennium Puzzle inked in black between his chest. Tea looks at it blushing but tries to not get noticed by the others. Joey licked his thumb and rubs it on the mark checking if it's just a marker, but it didn't smudge at all.

"Guess it's not marker." Joey states. He was still holding on to his shirt.

"Duh, genius. Why would someone do that? It's too well drawn, I see no mistakes on it… Wait…" Tea starts to think. "Yugi! I think this might be the source of the power you have. I think that is what they are after." Tea hypothesized.

"Let me take a look at it, come closer Yugi." Grandpa says.

Yugi nods standing up and heading over to Grandpa, he leans forward.

"Uhuh, I saw something like this in my research, that mark represents the Pharaoh's Legacy, since they were known to possess the Millennium Puzzle I suppose this is it." Grandpa concludes lying back down on his bed slowly.

"So if we find out more of this symbol, we can stop whatever is after Yugi!" Tristan high fives Duke.

"Easier said than done, that symbol is still being researched by experts and yet nothing was found. The writings inside the mark represents something, something that was left after the Pharaoh passed." Grandpa dazed off trying to find out what else he discovered. "I suppose that's all I know."

"But didn't Bakura have a dark side… Yami?" Joey turns to Bakura.

"Well, Bakura wasn't a Pharaoh, so it doesn't count." Grandpa replies.

Joey looks at the time then suddenly remembers that he has to pick up Serenity in 20 minutes, and the time it takes to get there by train is 30 minutes.

"Craaaaaaap!" Joey quickly stands up and rushes to the door.

"Hey what's wrong?" Yugi asks as he puts on his shirt and jacket Joey left on the bed.

"I forgot that I have to pick up Serenity! I don't know if I'm gonna make it to the station in time!" Joey panicked. He started to Jog in place while holding the door knob.

"Hey I can drive you there with my car. I have it parked on the parking lot." Duke aims his thumb outside calmly.

"Thanks so much!" Joey rushes out of the room along with Duke and Tristan.

Duke notices Tristan rushing by them and glares at him, he wanted to be with Serenity alone. They exited the side door of the Hospital leading to the Parking lot. Duke takes out his keys and hops on the Driver's seat with Joey on the passenger seat and Tristan on the backseat. Duke starts the motor and drives off heading towards the highway as Joey explains to him which station they are going to. Joey wasn't in a rush anymore like he was before, since there was a quicker way on getting there in a car. They made it to the Train Station as Duke parks right in front of it, the place looks more like an Airport, a bunch of people walked in and out.

They soon entered the Station looking at the sign to where the train is coming from, he points a direction knowing they still have enough time, but they still decide to run not trying to look stupid and make her wait. Finally, making it to where Serenity's train stops, they notice a red shining train on its way there slowly.

"Phew! Just in time." Joey wipes the sweat off his forehead having his arm on his hips.

"You're welcome." Duke glares at Joey with a sigh waiting for him to thank him for the ride.

"I don't needa thank you! You just came here just to see Serenity… And you too Tristan!" Joey raises his fist then turning to see the train finally stop.

"Welcome to Domino City, I hope you had a wonderful ride." A female voice spoke on the speakers as the doors to the Train opened seeing family members run towards their loved ones.

Joey, Tristan and Duke were trying to find her until they spot a girl with brown long hair wearing a light blue skirt and a casual shirt with a blue flower in the middle, she was carrying her luggage with both of her hands rolling them.

"Found her!" Duke says as he rushes towards her but suddenly grabbed by Tristan and being pulled to the back.

"What the hell?" Duke says trying to get ahead of Tristan, but Joey grabbed both of them and pulled them towards him.

"What did I just say?" Joey whispers to them on the ear having a threatening tone.

Serenity suddenly spots them and waves, she rushes to them with her luggage rolling behind her. Joey let's go and pretends that he didn't say anything to the both of them. Serenity hugs Joey tightly as Duke and Tristan wonders if she would hug them too.

"Joey! I missed you!—Oh hey Duke, Tristan!" Serenity reaches for Duke and hugs him, then goes for Tristan and does the same, but Tristan's hug was longer.

"I missed you too ehehe." Tristan said blushing then noticed Joey's threatening glare and let's go.

"I'll help with that." Duke kindly grabs one of her luggage while Tristan grabs the other.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet. Thanks." Serenity smiled which made Tristan and Duke blush even more.

They began to head back to the car but noticed a man standing in front of it throwing a key up and down… It was Von.

"Hey those keys…" Duke says as he searches for them and noticed them gone. "How in the hell did he get my keys?" Duke wonders them suddenly charges towards Von but was pushed back with one arm to the ground.

"Hm, are you Joseph Wheeler?" Von looks down at Duke calmly as Duke tries to get up.

"No! I am!" Joey glares at Von as he quickly got his attention, he placed one arm in front of Serenity to protect her in any way.

"J-Joey… Who is he?" Serenity stares at him in fear hoping no one would get hurt.

"That's what I'm wonderin' too." Joey responds. "Who are you anyways?" Joey calls out.

"I am Von, and I am here to duel you , if you don't mind of course, but if he wants his keys back there is no other choice." He explains still playing with Duke's keys.

"Duel eh? Bring it on!" Joey steps forward preparing his Duel Disk.

"Joey no! We can't just duel. Serenity just came." Tristan tries to convince him to avoid the duel and walk away.

"He has my keys!" Duke barks at Tristan then turning back to face Von.

"No reason to be hasty, how about we meet at the Abandoned Station C?" Von says as he turns and starts walking ahead of everybody.

They followed behind hesitantly wondering what this guy was up to and why he wanted to duel Joey. Joey thought he was a fan and just wanted to duel so he took Duke's keys. They passed the guards and made it to the abandoned station. Joey and Von faced each other preparing their Duel Disks.

"Whoever you may be… I ain't allowing you to get past me easily, If you know who I am you clearly know the Tournaments I've been i—" Joey was interrupted.

"Yes I do, now shut up so I can end you quickly. I guess it is true. Your irritating voice got you to the big leagues, but it won't work on me. I am idiot proof." Von lets out a small smirk as his eyes began to glow purple.

"WHAT? Grrr! I'll show you who's the idiot that's gonna get his ass whopped by me!" Joey grits his teeth.

Both of them began to shuffle their decks, while Joey just glared at Von while mumbling curse words at him. Von shook his head with a small smirk for the amount of stupidity Joey has. The others stood behind Joey trying to cheer him on and hopefully getting Duke's keys back from Von.

"Come on Joey! You can do it!" Serenity yells.

Joey turns to her and smiles giving her thumbs up, they both draw 5 cards.

"Duel!" They both yell out… And the duel begins.

**Joey: 4000 Von: 4000**

_Joey completely unaware of what he may face, not noticing Von is one of the people after Yugi… And if Joey loses, is his life also at stake? Find out more on the next chapter!_

**[ Chapter 11 End ]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note II:<strong> So how was it? This was one of my favorite chapters, I think a decent amount of things were uncovered, like Yugi's mark on his chest. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review or send feedbacks so I can improve better :D Love ya!**  
><strong>


	12. Adventures Of The Underdog Part 2

**Author's Note: **The Duel continues as the feedbacks are helping quite a bit with my writing with past and present tense**. **Thank you guys for supporting me and reading :D

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else involving the show. Just a Fanfiction :3

* * *

><p><strong>Joey Wheeler<strong>

"I'll start things off!" Joey said while drawing a card from his deck **[ 6 Cards in hand ]**

"Well sorry to inform you Joey, but I play this card from my hand** Re-Construction**. If my opponent draws a card you must show me one random card from your hand." Von said while placing the card to his graveyard.

"Urgh.." Joey mumbled curse words under his breath and shows him **Alligator's Sword** then placed it back to his hand.

"I summon **Blue Flame Swordsman [ ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600 **✰4 **] **in attack mode and place one card facedown and end my turn!" Joey concluded.

A man appeared in blue flames making a mighty roar carrying a large flaming sword, having the appearance of Flame Swordsman. **[ 4 Cards in hand ]**

"Well, let's see what we have here." Von drew a card from his deck **[ 5 Cards in hand ]**.

"I summon **Forced Machina** **[ ATK: 1300 DEF: 550 **✰3 **] **In attack mode." He introduced.

A metal ball the size of a basketball appeared, suddenly creating arms from the side as it opened a darkened eye in the middle.

"Then I activate it's special ability, if it's the only monster on my side of the field I am able to summon another **Forced Machina** **[ ATK: 1300 DEF: 550 **✰3 **] **in attack mode." Von explained while another of the monster appeared in attack mode. **[ 4 Cards in hand ]**.

'What the hell is he planning to do? He knows that my Swordsman can take them down. Heh I guess he's just scared.' Joey thought while breaking a smirk.

"Forced Machina, attack his Flame Swordsman!" Von commanded .

"What?" All of them yelled in confusion.

"Huh? Are you crazy? My Swordsman can destroy you hamster ball!" Joey stepped back in confusion.

Forced Machina used it's hand as transportation and ran towards Flame Swordsman, then jumped up as his sword came into contact with the ball making an explosion. Joey laughed until he noticed that his Swordsman was gone and also the Forced Machina.

"What? My Swordsman had higher attack points!" Joey argued.

**Joey: 4000 Von: 3600**

"Idiot, if my monster comes into contact with another in battle both monsters are destroyed, look at it as if it was a bomb. But I still take battle damage so be grateful you weren't the one taking the damage." Von said crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side.

"Ehehe! Hohohoho! When my Blue Swordsman is sent to the graveyard I can special summon my **Flame Swordsman[ ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600 **✰5**] **!" Joey chuckled teasingly while Flame Swordsman appeared on the field with the same movements as the blue version.

"Yeah Joey! You can do it!" Serenity cheered clapping.

"No matter, I place one card facedown and end my turn." Von said calmly not worrying about nothing, he is confident that he will win against an idiot like Joey. **[ 3 Cards in hand ]**

Von's eyes started to glow purple, still not noticed by the others. He gave off a weird aura that the others started to feel. They started to feel cold, beginning to rub themselves from the sudden temperature change.

"What's going on? It's so cold here." Serenity said hugging herself and trying to stay warm.

Tristan offered her his jacket and placed it around her, she looked up at him and smiled widely thanking him for the offer. Tristan rubs the back of his head and nods repeatedly.

"What are you up to?" Joey turned his attention back to Von, thinking the reason it got cold was because of him.

Von suddenly began to chuckle which turned into a laughter, but it was out of personality, he was starting to laugh insanely. A purple dark aura was seen coming out of his body which the others also saw. Joey blinked a few times wondering if it was just his eyes messing with him. Duke decided to step back but something was blocking his way like a force field was created.

"Hey guys!" Duke called for their attention.

They all turned facing him wondering why he called out for them.

"We can't get out! Something's blocking our way. We're stuck here… And I think this Von guy has to do with it." Duke glared at Von as he continued laughing like a maniac.

"What the hell is wrong with you creep?" Joey was concerned. He didn't know what he was now dealing with until this happened.

"Joey… After I'm done with you, not only will you lose the duel… You will lose your life." Von explained facing the floor, with the dark aura still surrounding him with energy.

"D-Die?" Joey's eyes widened quickly when he heard him say that he would lose his life.

"Yes! Now go!" He responded shaking a bit.

"Joey! No! Don't do this to him please! Don't kill him!" Serenity suddenly started to tear covering her eyes with her hand while Duke comforted her.

"He'll win… I'm sure of it." Duke told her with a whisper.

Joey drew a card. **[ 5 Cards in hand ]**

'Come on Joey! I have to find a way to destroy the thing without destroying my monster. But I can use one as bait then, use my Swordsman to attack him directly!' Joey smirked thinking his plan wouldn't backfire.

"Alright creep! I summon my **Alligator's Sword [ ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200 **✰4 **]** In attack mode! Now attack his Forced Machina with Alligator's Smite!" Joey commanded.

Alligator's Sword arose and charged towards his Forced Machina. Suddenly Von's facedown arose.

"**Defensive Force**." Von plainly said as it switched Forced Machina in defense mode.

Alligator's Sword sliced it in between making an explosion destroying both monsters. The smoke slowly cleared.

"Now Flame Swordsman attack his lifepoints directly!" Joey commanded while laughing at his success.

Flame Swordsman charged towards his lifepoints but another monster appeared, It was a metal block. So Flame Swordsman charges for that monster and destroys it.

"If there is 2 Forced Machina in the grave, I am able to use a **Failed Forced Machina Token [ ATK: 0 DEF: 0 ].** Hard to understand, If you destroy 2 more Forced Machina I can use the effect once more. But since I already used my Token I am not able to bring out another Token until there is 2 more Forced Machina's in the graveyard." Von informed while Joey's Alligator's Sword went back to his side of the field.

"Fine… I end my turn.." Joey glared at Von as the aura was getting more uneasy by the second, like it was some kind of poison gas, he barely couldn't breath. **[ 4 Cards in hand ]**

**Joey: 4000 Von: 3600**

"Let's get things interesting!" Von drew a card from his deck **[ 4 Cards in hand ]**.

"I summon **Foreign Machina [ ATK: 1500 DEF: 2000 **✰4 **]** In attack mode, also activating It's special ability, attack his Lifepoints directly." Von explained, then commanding his monster to attack Joey.

An Egyptian Mechanical Sphinx appeared with a human like face and the color of metal with blue vertical line patterns all over it, it suddenly dashed towards Joey clawing him making Joey fall to the ground. Joey stood up and rubbed his back as Foreign Machina jumps back to Von's side of the field.

"Dammit…" Joey mumbled under his breath trying to regain focus from the attack and the atmosphere that seems to distract him.

"Joey! Hang on!" Duke cheered but starting to lose hope.

"But I take 200 more attack points from my monster's effect to work." Von stated. **[ 3 Cards in hand ]**

Foreign Machina turns towards Von and clawed him as well, but he just stood there like he wanted that to happen, but it made the others wonder. Why is he risking more lifepoints that Joey?

**Joey: 2500 Von: 1900**

"Then I activate this spell card **Black Hole**. Which destroys everything on the field." Von said while placing the card on his Duel Disk.

A giant black hole started to form behind him and grew larger. It began to suck everything on the field from facedown cards to monsters causing massive winds as Joey attempted to hold his ground. As soon as the Black Hole vanished, everything on the field was gone.

"I summon **Sentry Machina [ ATK: 1100 DEF: 0 **✰2** ]. **If this card is the only card on the field and in attack mode, this can attack you twice in one turn." Von grinned deeply giving a creepy expression. **[ 1 Card in hand ]**

"What? That's taking half of his lifepoints!" Tristan said while shaking.

"Is he going to be okay?" Serenity asked while holding on to Tristan's arm.

Tristan couldn't respond since he didn't exactly know what was going to happen.

A Sentry Gun appeared, It was an average Sentry Gun but with a black color and blue vertical lines going around it. A light started up on the tip of the Sentry, suddenly shooting out a beam towards Joey pushing him back once. He was hunchback breathing heavily, but then another came at him pushing him back even further, suddenly falling to his knees while smoke arose from his body. Serenity rushed towards the force field but was pushed back to the ground crying, not wanting to see Joey in pain. Tristan and Duke helped her up. The damage was so real, the feeling was the same as facing Marik in the Battle City Tournament…

"Joey! Joey! Please! Please stand up!" Serenity struggled trying to break free from Tristan and Duke's grip, she didn't want to be held back.

"I—I can't stand up…" Joey stuttered looking at the ground as it was all a blur.

**Joey: 300 Von: 1900**

_Joey can't get up, with only 300 lifepoints left and barely able to move, how will he defeat this Mechanical Duelist with strange abilities? Will Joey die? Or will something save him from peril?_

**[ Chapter 12 End ]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note II:<strong> How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed the hard duel Joey is going through. Let's find out what happens next ;D Leave a review or feedback please :D**  
><strong>


	13. Fall Of The Underdog

**Author's Note: **I rushed to upload and submit this because my sister wanted to get on! So I hope you guys enjoy this sad short chapter :'D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else involving the show. Just a Fanfiction :3

* * *

><p><strong>Joey Wheeler<strong>

**Joey: 300 Von: 1900**

The Station was silent, after Serenity's panic attack she fell to her knees being held by Tristan and Duke attempting to calm her down. Von stood there with arms crossed and raised eyebrow, his aura was vanishing and calmed down a bit from the dark energy, he already knew that he was going to win at this point. With a sudden movement, Joey fell to his side.

"Nooooo! No Joey! Joey! Please don't give up! Don—Don't! Please…" Serenity shouted with all her might, she stood up finally breaking free from Duke and Tristan banging on the invisible white mist flowing Force Field.

Von turned towards Serenity and smiled, then turned his attention back to Joey as Von's Sentry vanished knowing that poor Joey didn't have the energy to continue. Von started to slowly make his way towards Joey, fixing his Duel Disk as his eyes turned back to its original self.

"Get away from him! Please! What did he do to you?" Serenity continued banging on the force field still knowing it wouldn't break.

Von narrows his eyes towards Serenity and sighed.

"To bring out the darkness in Yugi Moto…" Von stated then narrowing back to Joey still lying on the floor breathing deeply.

Tristan's eyes widened standing back and clenching his fist.

"So you're the one after Yugi!" Tristan yelled trying to hold back his tears from falling.

Von smirked lightly as he kneeled looking down at Joey. Then, pulled him by the hair raising him up. He used his other hand to place it over his head as a sudden burst of energy came out of it leading towards Joey's body making him shake. Von suddenly drops Joey to the ground without making the slightest movement. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, not believing what they have just seen. Von bends over and grabbed his deck with one hand and the other planting some kind of dark energy inside the deck making it slowly fade.

Von decided to turn around and tossed Duke's keys behind him breaking the force field and allowing the others to run towards Joey and assist him. Serenity was the first to run over to Joey almost tripping, she placed her hand on the back of his head. Serenity got closer to Joey's chest lying on it trying to feel a pulse… But nothing could be heard, just an empty shell.

"Come on dude! Wake up!" Tristan said shaking him constantly hoping he would wake up.

Duke clenched his fist looking at Von's direction as he walks off. He shook his head and picked up his keys quickly.

"We need to get him to the Hospital A.S.A.P! Come on! Tristan carry him!" Duke said.

Tristan picks up Joey as Serenity and Duke rushed to the car while Tristan was behind him. They entered Duke's car as he quickly started the motor and drove off as quickly as possible. Serenity just stared at her hands shaking in fear and worry, she couldn't calm herself down and she knew it. Tristan attempted to do so but was hopeless. The thoughts that ran through their minds were, if Joey really died? Did her truly mean what he said? Did he use Joey as a way to get at Yugi?

20 minutes pass by while Duke drove the car, no one spoke, not even a sneeze or a cough… They just wanted to get Joey to the Hospital. Duke then reached the Hospital parking in the Parking Lot as Tristan carried Joey while the others rushed to the Hospital begging for assistance as doctors and nurses hurried to help them placing him on a bed in a room as they quickly checked on him. Serenity decided to go upstairs to where Grandpa's in and tell the others about Joey. She quickly opened the door in a rush.

"Please! Joey… Joey…!" Serenity cried falling to her knees as Tea rushed to her assistance, so did Yugi and Bakura.

"Joey's gone!" Serenity cries as their eyes widened looking at each other in worry wondering what she meant.

"W-What do you mean?" Tea helped Serenity back up while she stumbled.

"J—Joey dueled a guy named Von, and used some dark energy… The attacks were so real! He couldn't get out, neither could we! But Joey took too much damage and couldn't continue so he collapsed… He grabbed Joey and a burst of energy came out of his hands—He left Joey there and we came for him, and—and—and." Serenity was lost for words, she was talking too fast like she was having a panic attack.

Yugi was puzzled and rushed outside as Tea noticed and ran after Yugi.

"Yugi! Yugi hold on!" Tea ran behind running down the first floor then seeing Tristan and Duke in the waiting room.

"What happened? Where is he?" Yugi breathed heavily from running down those stairs.

"I'm sorry Yugi…" Tristan said sitting down on the Waiting Room chair tapping his feet continuously.

"Was it because of me?" Yugi said quietly clenching fist tighter and tighter.

"Yugi…" Tea caught up and heard what Yugi said.

"I don't know if you guys noticed… But this feels a lot like Battle City…" Yugi stated. "I will bring Joey back… Even if it costs me my own life!" Yugi punched the wall beside him.

"Yugi no… We will bring back Joey somehow! I know there is some way of getting him back…" Tea wrapped her arm around his neck trying to comfort him the best way she could.

'Yugi! Don't let the anger take over you!' Dark Magician Girl's figure appeared floating by Yugi trying to shake him off.

Yugi fell to his knees suddenly placing his hands on his chest as dark and light energy flew off him. That is what Von wanted to happen, the slightest anger can be the best advantage for the people wanting him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHH!" Yugi yelled as the energy pushed everyone back as some fell and others grabbed onto things nearby.

**Verdonda**

"Yes! Let the energy flow! Feed the tablet YUGI! ALLOW ITS POWER TO FEED IT YUGI!" Verdonda yelled as the tablet began to rise slowly making cracking sounds.

Her hair flowed with the energy's movement making her eyes glow bright purple as Dalia and Von bowed behind her not reacting to the flow of energy also lighting up their eyes purple.

**[ Chapter 13 End ]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note II:<strong> It was rushed BUT I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT on the next chapter :D Please review or leave feedback/improvements!**  
><strong>


	14. Knowing Too Much

**Author's Note: **It took me a while to come up with the concept of this chapter. So much ideas came up, I HAD TO let it out and it turned out well :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else involving the show. Just a Fanfiction :3

* * *

><p><strong>Seto Kaiba<strong>

"We have searched through all the tapes of the surveillance and we found nothing." Roland entered Kaiba's office carrying files and a folder.

Kaiba sat cross legged as he skimmed through his laptop trying to find ways on finding this person who supposedly hacked Industrial Illusions using KaibaCorp's computer system. Mokuba stood by him trying to look through employee files and history, of course it would take long but he wasn't the only one doing it, Kaiba had others searching through it as well.

Kaiba stopped as he folds his hands firmly looking up at Roland with a look of frustration. The anticipation was killing him, he wanted to stop whoever caused this and why… It was futile to steal blueprints of a card and not finding ways to actually make it legal for the system to scan…

"Then they must be doing it from the outside… But the KaibaCorp computer system is unbreakable, the only person that was able to, is that Siegfried creep from the Schroder Corporation…" Kaiba then shook his head. "No, it can't be, why would he want blueprints of a card that was recently found in Egypt? Dammit!" Kaiba slammed his fist on the table.

"Big Bro… We can't trust anyone. So how are we going to find out? If everyone already knows about it, it'll be harder to track him or her down." Mokuba said placing the papers on Kaiba's table.

"Two straight days Mokuba… Nothing… We have accomplished nothing; we placed an extra firewall on our computer, AND YET THE FUCKING DATA IS STILL CORRUPTED!" Kaiba said with all his force trying to think harder and yet nothing comes up. "Look at this!" Kaiba started typing.

Mokuba walked by Kaiba looking over his computer with hesitation knowing how angry Kaiba is right now. Kaiba pointed at where the main setting to the KaibaCorp hardware is stored, then clicking on the small firewall Icon stating that it is corrupted. Kaiba took a deep breather tapping his fingers on his table continuously. Kaiba started to think about who else would do this, but thinking about that is the incorrect thing to do. Suddenly hitting Kaiba in the head with an idea…

"If it involves Egypt… Sacred card shit… Then it revolves around…" Kaiba stopped standing up quickly placing his finger by his mouth as a sign of an idea.

"Yugi!" Both Mokuba and Kaiba shouted.

"Roland, you already know the deal!" Kaiba snapped his finger, then pointing it at Roland. Grabbing his white jacket and putting it on quickly.

"Yes!" Roland rushed out of Kaiba's office.

"Why didn't I think of this in the first place?" Kaiba grabbed his suitcase, forcefully placing it on the table opening the locks and entering the laptop on the top part of the open suitcase while his deck and Duel Disk lies on the bottom side.

After a few minutes they leave KaibaCorp seeing Roland waiting in front of the car that will take them to the Game Shop. They enter the car as they quickly drove off without waiting; it was obvious that Kaiba wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, even thinking about Yugi gave him a major headache. Enough was enough, the Pharaoh is gone right? So why are things still the same with Yugi? Suddenly those thoughts soared through his head leading him to the idea of someone after him. Kaiba shook his head of the idea and Mokuba asked what happened? Kaiba just told Mokuba that things were stressful at the moment and want things the way it was before.

In no time at all they reach the Game Shop and pulled over right by it, Roland was the first to get off so he can be able to open the car door for Kaiba and Mokuba, Roland drove off until Kaiba calls him back. Both looked at each other and nodded walking towards the Game Shop's door it was unusually open and then entering seeing nothing but the wreck that was left by the intrusion last night. Both eyes widened quickly assuming that people broke in when they weren't home. Kaiba noticed a paper taped to the door blowing slowly as the wind moved a direction. Kaiba snatched it and took a look at it.

"Seto… What's it say?" Mokuba asked curiously as he looked up at him.

"It's under investigation… Something happened here, and I am highly sure it involves the dumb fucks that are messing with me." Kaiba crumbled the paper on his hand and tossed it to the floor entering the Game Shop and stepping on shattered glass while Mokuba followed behind a little scared.

It was dark of course but the only light available was from the door behind them. The vibe was uneasy and strange, they had no choice but to close the door behind them and use Kaiba's cellphone as a light source. They searched the counter looking for clues of what may have happened to them. Mokuba then flips up the entrance to the counter where the door was to where Yugi and his Grandpa slept.

"Seto I'm scared…" Mokuba whispered trying to avoid if anything would pop out and scare them.

"Just stay behind me Mokuba.." Kaiba responded grabbing the nob and twisting it, pushing open the door making a creaking sound Kaiba wanted to avoid from making.

They walked up the steps leading to where they slept, they explored Yugi's room which seemed to be normal, but checked Grandpa's room and it was a disaster. Mokuba asked Kaiba what happened here, but Kaiba obviously didn't know so since it was the only room that seemed to be messed up, they decided to investigate and look through drawers and his closet hoping to find clues of what may have happened here. Kaiba assumed they were after his Grandpa since he knew more about the Egyptian history and since he did explore Egypt.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Kaiba sighed.

"At least we know Yugi's involved! Seto, we found out that they aren't after us, they're after Yugi, but used KaibaCorp's system to get the Blueprints of the card from Industrial Illusions!" Mokuba smiled but suddenly heard the entrance door from downstairs.

"Mokuba stay here." Kaiba whispered. Quietly heading out of Grandpa's room and walking down the stairs leading to the counter area. Kaiba placed his ear on the door trying to listen in.

"Come on now Bob!" A male strong voice said not so far from the door, crackling sounds were heard probably because of the glass spread across the Game Shop.

"Best two out of three?" Another male voice responded, but he was a little lighter, like his voice was not the type to do things stronger men do.

"Nah!—We came here to do our job. So apparently this Game Shop was Broken In and no evidence was found on who was it. But all the other rooms were fine but this old man's room, he was lying on the floor when his grandson found him." The strong man's voice said as footsteps drew closer to where Kaiba was.

"Let's go check there. We might find some clues; this case is harder than it looks." Bob said with a sigh.

Kaiba quickly rushed upstairs to where he told Mokuba to stay.

"Investigators, I could get sent to jail for trespassing. Mokuba you're getting out that window." Kaiba whispered while reaching towards Grandpa's window and opening it quickly with force.

Mokuba just nodded and followed orders; Kaiba carried him until Mokuba was able to put his head out the window. Kaiba told him to hold on and not to do anything else until Kaiba told him to. Mokuba finally reached outside, basically on the roof. Kaiba looked at some other way to get out, the windows were too small.

"Seto! What are you gonna do?" Mokuba said peeking inside the room from the outside roof worried.

"Mokuba! Go back outside!" Kaiba said forcefully as he heard the steps draw closer hearing the counter door close making them shake.

Mokuba hesitated and went back out trying to not be seen from the public eye. Kaiba looked around trying to find a place to hide. He finally thought of something, he would hide behind the door and as soon as they enter he will storm out… But if only that would work exactly, Kaiba dashed towards the door and hid behind it. Suddenly hearing the knob turn and open hearing their small talk, they both wore brown detective looking coats for a spring day which was slightly weird for them to do.

The door was too close to Kaiba for him to just run out without them quickly turning and catching him. But Kaiba did what he had to do… He reached behind them and slammed their heads together knocking them unconscious as he quickly ran out of the Game Shop, ran around it and helped Mokuba get down while Mokuba was glad to see Kaiba safe.

"Big Bro! I'm glad you're okay!" Mokuba hugged him quickly while Kaiba did the same but with less emotion as usual.

"It's fine Mokuba, we now know what we need to." Kaiba said standing by the road as he took out his cell and began to call Roland back.

Kaiba waited for Roland to pick up, but no answer whatsoever. It began to concern him since Roland was always loyal to him and never did him wrong. He started to think that the people after Yugi knew he was there and stopped Roland before reaching them… Kaiba looked at all directions with worry while Mokuba stood there oblivious to what was going on.

Kaiba saw 3 black cars heading towards them, no doubt they were going to be pursued. Kaiba grabs Mokuba's hand and starts to run the opposite direction as he turned the corner. He noticed the 3 vehicles drive faster which was an obvious sign that they were being chased. It didn't take a while for Mokuba to notice they were being chased. They ran by an alley hoping it would cut them off, he saw two of the three cars pass by but wondered where the other one went. Kaiba saw two men run to the alley with guns aiming at Kaiba and Mokuba… They started to shoot as the both of them quickly ducked and Mokuba yelling in fear.

"Up here!" Roland's voice was heard above them as he stood at the edge of a helicopter.

But the thing is… How could they reach the top without getting shot at? Kaiba took the top off the trashcan and used it as a shield, then informed Mokuba to take the other top of the can and cover the bottom to be like a fully body shield. They slowly but surely started to make their move out of the alley and into safety… But the progress was too slow so he just pushed Mokuba ahead of him.

"Go!" Kaiba yelled running behind while the unknown enemies continued shooting.

With a sudden shot, Kaiba was hit on his left shoulder forcing him to kneel from the pain as Mokuba narrowed his body towards Kaiba yelling his name.

"GO! GO! I'LL BE FINE!" Kaiba yelled to get him as far away as possible and get to Roland.

Mokuba hesitated, worried for his brother he did was he was told to do, tears running down his cheeks hoping he would come out okay. Mokuba was now out of Kaiba's sight, now dealing with the situation on his own. The shot was painful and in grave need of assistance, Kaiba grabs the trash top from the floor and uses it as shield running backwards while covering his upper body. The two men found this as an advantage to get close to Kaiba and end him since he was injured and basically alone.

"Fuck!" Kaiba yells as blood began to stain his white coat, breathing heavily he attempts to get out of the long alley. 'They want more from me huh? They have the audacity to hack my company and now harm me and my brother!' Kaiba thought while they reached him.

Kaiba kicked the trashcans at them allowing the first man to trip while the other had a hard time aiming at Kaiba, their black suits had a symbol on the side, a purple colored ancient Egyptian symbol which caught Kaiba's eye for future use. Now distracting them Kaiba found this an advantage to finally escape the alley and find some way to reach Roland. Kaiba noticed Mokuba on the ladder leading to the Helicopter Roland was. A sigh of relief came by, but now he was running past the people while the 2 men were pushing a shoving people out of the way. The ladder was moving too quickly, dropping down where the civilians are, Kaiba to leaped towards the ladder and finally grabbing it. The worst part was, he was too close to the ground, the wind kept pushing him side to side, now leading him to where the road, cars beeping at him to get out of the way. Kaiba tries to climb up but noticed he was still being pursued NOW by the 2 cars driving recklessly passed the cars.

One of the black cars pulled down their window revealing a man with the same suit but face covered with a mask beginning to shoot Kaiba with a pistol while Kaiba struggles to reach the Helicopter but another shot was plunged inside his leg…

_Will Kaiba survive this sudden chase after him… Or will he just be another person that will no longer be in their way… STAY TUNED!_

**[ Chapter 14 End ]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note II:<strong> I LOVED the way I made this chapter, something that 4kids would never add :) It was exciting for me to write this chapter now having more time to think this through, now Kaiba having an idea of what's going on. Will he escape or die? Who know D: ( I do :D ) A **review** or **feedback** will be **AWESOME  
><strong>


End file.
